The Heat
by Softballer21
Summary: Ally Dawson is an uptight, smart FBI agent and Austin Moon is a tough, crazy police officer from Miami. These two opposites join forces to take down the evil drug lord of Miami known as Spencer Massett. Based off of the Heat
1. Chapter 1

On a suburban New York neighborhood, Allyson leads a SWAT team into the home of a suspect, as they get ready to bust the house, Ashburn taps one of the officers on the shoulder and signs him an instruction.

"Huh?" says the SWAT guy.

"Oh, my God!" whispered Allyson. "It means, cover me and go left! Read the manual, why don't you?" The officer starts to go, but Allyson stops him. "Wait for my three count. And one, two..."

The SWAT team ignores her and goes in to bust the suspects house. The SWAT team then busts into the suspects home

"FBI freeze!" yelled SWAT leader. "Don't move! Get on the ground!"

Allyson walks in and places her sunglasses on top of her head. "Surprise." She smiles.

Most of the officers searched the area. "We've checked everything. There's nothing." One of them said.

"Well, the place is clean, Dawson." said Elliot. "Looks like you're theory has a few holes in it. Let's role, boys."

"So you think it's clean, huh?" asked Allyson.

"Oh, hear we go." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what they said last year right before I arrested the Red Falls Killer." Allyson leans down to look at a plate of ribs on the coffee table. "What are those, barbecue spare ribs? Is that what that is? I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. Or..." Allyson places her hand under the table and rips out big bag of marijuana. "Maybe I'm not? Yeah. Air tight, dipped in wax? I respect that. I especially like the meat to distract the dog. And while that may have fooled the loudest breather in the world, it did not fool me. And unfortunately it's not what I'm looking for. So why don't we just cut to the chase? Are there guns in this house?"

"I have no idea about any guns." said one of the thugs.

"Interesting. Maybe I'm wrong, you know?" Allyson walks around the room.

"Wait for it." said Elliot.

"Maybe these guys are...are right for a change. Stranger things have happened, right guys?"

"No, that's a trap."

"Meteors, comets, somebody marrying Pete and he can't even count to three. Oh, so frustrating." She walks around the room and stands by the fireplace. "I know they loved these houses during the Prohibition Era. You guys know what Prohibition is, don't you?

"Yeah, selling your ass for money." He answered.

"Really?"

"Really?" said Elliot.

"No." said Allyson. "No, it was uh...alcohol. People loved to drink it even though they weren't supposed to. And these houses had all these little nooks and crannies where they could hide it." She uses her thumb to press under the small shelf above the fireplace, which opens up a secret compartment in the wall revealing where the guns are being hidden. "Like this one. Is there something behind me?There is, isn't there?"

"Fuck." growled the other thug.

"Now you can role." Allyson starts to walk out. "Gentlemen, nice work." As Allyson walks out of the house, the other FBI officers are annoyed at her for how proud she is of herself, she gets into the car and goes to out on the seat belt.

"Let's go." Allyson says. She looks over to the drivers seat and sees there's no one else in the car, the other officers continue to stare at her.

"Hard to believe she's single." said Elliot,

Later at night, Allyson is sat watching TV in her apartment holding a cat; whispering to the cat as she watches a surgery being described. "Wow, pretty impressive. Did you see that? Look at that? That's pretty amazing, huh? Pretty amazing." She kisses the cat and then hears her neighbor calling for the cat.

"Pickles? Here, kitty, kitty. Are you at the neighbor's again? Pickles? Here, kitty, kitty."

Allyson lets the cat out of the apartment through her patio door. "Go on home. See you tomorrow."

"Pickles, I told you to stay away from that weird lady." said her neighbors.

Even though she was an excellent FBI agent, Allyson was lonely. Her marriage failed about two years because of her working habits. Every night Pickles would crawl through her window and into her house. He was her only company.

Allyson goes to check her computer and sees her superior, Trish, is being promoted and sees that his former position hasn't been determined yet, she smiles to herself.

The next day, Allyson goes to work the next morning and walks into Trish's office as he's finishing his conversation on the phone in Spanish.

"Oh, boy. Your husband doesn't like you working late, huh?" asked Allyson.

"What do you want, Allyson?" asked Trish.

"Oh, just uh...letting you know that I have been observing the Agents overseeing with what they've been up to. You know, keeping an eye on them."

"Yeah, supervising them."

"Supervising. Yes, ma'am."

"Look, Dawson, I haven't made any decisions yet."

"Oh, of course not. Every...everyone deserves a shot."

"Let me just spit it out. I don't know if you are the right person for this position."

Allyson felt a hurting pain in her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, what? What? I'm confused."

"Walk with me." Trish starts walking out of his office and Allyson follows him.

"Trish, I don't...I don't understand. I've closed more cases than any agent here, should I not have done that?"

"You are a solid agent, Allyson. There are many other solid agents."

"Well, none of them have closed the Red Falls Killer case." Ally pointed out.

"Allyson, it's no secret that none of the other agents like you."

"What?" Nobody would talk to her ever and the agents would make fun of her. Allyson had always wondered why they didn't like her.

"I've gotten countless complaints of arrogance and competitiveness and showmanship. Just give it a rest."

Both of them enter another office. Trish sighed, "Alright, we got a situation in Miami. The Feds picked up chatter on a guy moving in, Spencer Massett. We don't know what he looks like, where he comes from, nothing." She shows Allyson a photo of a man. "We believe this guys is doing the leg work for him: Trent Jackson. Nasty son of a bitch. Murder, extortion, this is his MO. The problem with guys like that is that everyone's scared to talk. Pack your bags, I'm sending you to Miami. You know how to get inside people's heads. Wanna find Spencer, get to Trent. You do well with this, we could talk about the job."

"I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

In Miami, Austin is in his car keeping his eye on a man attempting to pick up a prostitute. He was dressed in jeans, grey hoodies, black combat boots, black gloves, and a black beanie. He lit a cigarette and exhaled.

"Hey, Chuck sent me over. He said you were really nice." said the man.

"Yeah, baby." said the prostitute. "What are you looking for?"

"What's your name?"

"Champaz, what's your name?"

"Champaz? Did your mom give you that name?"

"Not exactly."

As Austin is watching from his car, his police radio calls in. "Hey, Austin, Captain wants to know when you're coming in?"

"Hey, you know what?" Austin answers back. "Tell him I'll be there sharply at a 'go-fuck-yourself-o'clock'. Okay? If there's no traffic, thank you."

"It seems kind of expensive." The man said to the prostitute.

"Expensive?"

"Can you break a hundred? I got a hundred right here."

"No, baby. I'm not gonna break a hundred."

As he looks at his cash, Austin walks up to his car. He leans in through the drivers side window.

"What's going on here?" Austin asked him.

"Okay, I don't want any drugs, man. Alright?"

"Oh." Austin looks over to the prositute. "Hi, how are you doing, Champaz? Are you trying to get a...a deal on my girl here?"

"Are you her pimp?"

"No, we're just friends. Isn't that right?"

"Okay, well...I think this is just kind of between her and I, so..."

"Am I kind of invading your space here?"

"Kind of."

"I don't want to do that." Austin takes her badge out of her pocket. "Let me see if this will help you?" He holds up her badge and the prostitute walks away.

"Alright, look I just wanted..." The man notices Austin's badge. He laughs nervously. "It's uh...It's a good thing I didn't get the drugs from you."

"Yeah, can you imagine that?" Austin laughed along. "That would have been bad."

"Yeah, right?" He wipes his forehead. "Wooh!"

"You better wipe that brow. Yeah, that could have gone...that could have gone really bad, huh? Listen, um...I want you to let me see your ID there."

"Come on, please."

"Here, let me just take the whole thing." He takes his wallet. Yeah, it's good. I got it. Oh, good. You know what? I got nervous that maybe you didn't have a wife and a whole bunch of kids." He holds up his photo of his family. "...but luckily you do. What's your wife's name?

"Her name's Bella."

"Oh, Bella. Pretty. Hey, can I borrow your phone for a minute? I got my...my battery's out."

"Why do you want to borrow my phone?"

"Because I asked you for your phone. Give me your fucking phone and shut your mouth."

He gives Austin his phone. "Can't you just like give me one chance here?" asked the man.

"Yeah, I'll give you one chance."

"Hello?" A woman answered the phone.

"Yeah, who's this? Is this Bella?" asked Austin.

The man goes to grab the phone from Austin. "No, no, no, no!"

"Don't do that. Don't do that." Austin grabs his hand and crushes it making him yell out in pain.

"Ow!"

"Don't do that!"

"My God!"

"Yes, this is Officer Moon. I'm here with your husband." Austin continues to crush his hand.

"God, what are you, Spock?"

"No. No, he's not been in an accident. Unfortunately, I just uh...I...I do have him here with a known prostitute."

"God! He's lying! Bella, he's lying!"

"Oh, that's not the first time, huh?"

"God!"

"Yeah, that's him. He's crying cause I'm breaking his fucking hand. Oh, she said do it harder." Austin crushes his hand harder. Alright, Bella."

"Ow! God!"

"That's for Bella. You gotta go with your instincts, Bella... Yep, you're welcome." He ends the call. Yep, she's probably gonna burn your shit today, so."

"Come on! Look, you don't understand, alright? She's just had a baby, there's a lot going on down there, I'm not gonna touch that."

"Why don't you take your uh...seat belt off for a minute?"

"Come on, please. Come on."

"Yeah. No, you seem like a reasonable guy. Take your fucking belt off."

"You look like you got some compassion."

"Listen, I love the sound of a guy, that after his wife gives him his fifth fucking child, complains about her messy vagina. And then you don't wanna fucking touch her!" As the man takes off his seat belt, Austin grabs hold of him and drags him out through the open car window. "Get out of the fucking car!"

"Let me unlock the door for you! What the fuck, man?!" Austin drags his body out of the car window.

"Get out of the fucking car! Get out of the fucking car!" He finally gets him out of the car window. "Get up against the car."

"What is your problem?!" Austin pushes him against the car. "Can I just have my phone?"

"Do you wanna do that? Do you wanna do that?" He keeps pushing him against his car.

"Ow! My car is hot!"

"Good! I hope it burns your fucking dick off!"

Austin takes the man into custody and as he's driving to the station he passes by the neighborhood drug dealer, Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck." hollered Austin. "My favorite asshole. Hey, look what I found." He points to the man sat in the back seat of his car, handcuffed. "Oh, no. Did I take some of your business away? That's a real shame."

"Man, I don't even know what you're talking about." answered Chuck. "I just stand on this corner and I'm doin' my Suduko, okay?"

"Oh, is that right? First of all, it's Sudoku, dumbass. Now, you wanna tell me that you're just here coincidentally, right...right in the middle of all the prostitutes?"

"Moon, tell me this. Why are you so obsessed with me? You should be ashamed of yourself trying to break down a successful country man. Are you racist?"

"Don't play that race bullshit card with me! Nine out of ten bitches I fuck are black!

"What I think you need to do, you need to go down the road, take a vacation, okay? And go get your groove back. Man, just relax, chill." He takes a puff of the joint in his hand.

"What is that?"

Realizing that he's been caught with a joint, Chuck gives the joint to his friend sat next to him. "Take it."  
Suddenly, Chuck bolts and makes a run for it.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." said Austin. He puts his car into gear and starts to chase after him.

"I'm not a part of this!" yelled the man.

"Shut up! Shut up!" commanded Austin. He chases after Chuck in his car. "It's on!"

"He's crazy!" screamed the man

As Austin continues to chase after Rojas in his car, the man begged, "Can you please let me out, I get really car sick. Please, please, please!"

"Oh, no! That's terrible." said Austin. He continues to chase after Chuck. "Now, I got him. I got him!"

Chuck runs in from the next street he suddenly runs into Austin's car.

"My God!" gasped the man

"Hey, look who's here?" laughed Austin. Chuck gets off the car and starts running again. Austin chases after him and laughs. "Yeah, you better run."

He eventually manages to corner him as he falls, he stops his car. "I got him! I got him!" He gets out of the car and runs after him as Chuck starts to run again.

"Shit, I said stop." Chuck starts to climb over the fence. "I said...I said stop! I said stop!"

He grabs hold his leg and Chuck gets stuck on top of the fence.

"Crushing my balls!" yelled Chuck.

"I hope they fucking rupture!"

"Get the fuck off me!" As Chuck tries to push Austin away they both fall over the fence and onto the ground; at the same moment, the man in Austin's car escapes through the open car window and runs off.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" He cried.

Austin and Chuck fall over the fence, Austin grabs hold of his leg.

"Let me go!" screamed Chuck.

"I'll show you, you piece of shit!"

"My leg! Let me go!"

Chuck manages to rise and starts dragging himself away from Austin.

"No!" yelled Austin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chuck frees himself from Austin and starts limping away.

"I'll tell you what the hell is the matter with me! It's you, you piece of shit! Son of a bitch! Stop moving!"

Chuck limps away from him and starts throwing fruit at Austin from the nearby truck selling fruit. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Get off me!"

Austin picks up a watermelon and throws it at Chuck, it hits him in his back and he falls to the ground.

"Shit!" screamed Chuck,

"Yeah." Austin starts handcuffing Chuck.

"What the hell did you throw at me?"

"A watermelon."

"A watermelon! Oh, hell! Ah, see, I told you, you was a racist! I'm half black!"

"Yeah, I tried to hit you with my car. What's that make me? Yeah, let's see what you got..." Austin checks his trouser pockets. "Oh, look at this! Look at this! Not even my Birthday!" He takes out little bags of drugs.

"Hey, man! You planted that shit on me, man!"

"Shut up before I beat you with a watermelon. Get up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Allyson arrives at the FBI Miami Field Office, she walks up to FBI Agent Levy. "Levy?"

"Yep?"

"Federal Agent Allyson from New York Field Office." She extends her hand to Levy and they shake hands.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm gonna need all your files on all known drug dealers of the area."

"Right. we heard you were coming, actually was expecting you." He hands her the files.

"Yeah."

"Let me show you to your desk."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I won't be here long."

"Okay."

"So I can carry these."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Outside the FBI building, Allyson is sat in her car outside, looking for her car keys. "Where is it?"

Levy runs out the building carrying a file, he runs towards Allyson's car. "Hey, Dawson! Dawson!

Allyson turns as she hears her name being called, but hits her head against the car window.

"Whoa!" said Levy.

"Oh, God." Allyson holds her head and rolls down the window.

"You okay?"

"What? What is it? What is it?"

"Okay, low end dealer just brought into the Miami Police Department, name's Chuck McCoy." Levy gives the file to her and she looks inside.

"Oh. Well, okay. Good. Thank you very much." Allyson puts the file in her bag.

"Good luck out there."

"It's not about luck, pal. It's not about luck." Allyson starts to drive off but immediately breaks the car as the car in front of her is sat in traffic.

"Wow, that was almost cool. Almost." Levy chuckles to himself and turns to walk back into the FBI building, he looks back at Allyson and sees she's whistling, pretending not to be embarrassed and checking her watch.

Austin drives up to the Miami Police Department eating a red chili pepper. "Come on, come on, come on. Are we gonna fucking park today. Alright, here we go. Finally."

Austin pulls into the side in order to park his car. At that moment, Allyson arrives and takes his parking spot.

"Hey! I'm moving in there!" yelled Austin. Allyson gets out of her car. "No, don't...! Hey, hey, hey! No! Get back in your car!"  
Allyson walks by and waves to Austin, not realizing what she's done, and walks towards the Police Department.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, bitch! Goddammit!" Austin drives off in anger.

Allyson walks into the Miami Police Department holding up her FBI badge. "FBI."

"Hey, you need to sign in." said the desk sergeant. Allyson ignores him and walks up to a cop's sat at his desk. "Captain Starr?" The cop points to Start and Allyson walks up to him. "Captain Starr?"

"Oh, Christ." Starr says to himself.

"Sorry?"

"Uh...how can I help you?"

Allyson holds up her badge. "Special Agent Allyson Dawson. We got intel recently that you brought in a dealer by the name of Chuck McCoy."

"Uh...yeah, but Detective Moon isn't back from lunch yet."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Well she's a he, and we're not really allowed to go near his collars.."

"Let me tell you what I think. I think that every second we're standing here is interfering with a federal investigation. So, if you'd be so kind as to show me Mr. McCoy to an interrogation room. Thank you." Allyson turns and starts walking off

"Special Agent?"

She turns back. "Yes?"

"This way."

Allyson starts walking off and goes the wrong way again.

"Special Agent?"

"Yes?"

Starr points to the door, he opens the door and Allyson walks out and starts walking in the wrong direction again.

"Special Agent?" Allyson turns and follows Starr.

Austin manages to find a parking space between two police cars, but as he goes to open his door, he finds the space is too narrow and his car door hits the police car next to his.

"Shit!" Austin hits the wheel of his car.

In the interrogation room, Allyson starts interrogating Chuck. "You are looking at possession with intent, which is a Class D drug charge, Chapter 94C, Section 32A."

"I had a joint and few little bags of coke." said Chuck. "Since when is that shit illegal?"

"The answer to your question is always. And with your priors, you are looking at twenty-five years in some pretty stiff fines."

"Who the hell cares about fines? That's twenty-five years!"

"Never mind, let's see what you make of these. Huh?"

Allyson places some crime photo's on the desk in front of Chuck.

"What do you make of these? What I make of them is that somebody doesn't want somebody else selling on their turf. But you're still here and you're alive. Why is that? Who are you working for?"

"Nobody."

"Who are you working for?"

"Nobody."

"Who are you working for?"

"Nobody! If I tell you, that's my ass chopped up into million motherfucking pieces!"

Back in the parking lot, Austin tries to get out of his car on the passenger side, but as he opens the door it hits the car next to his as the space is too narrow.

"Oh, dammit!" Austin starts getting out of the car window. "Fucker!"

He moves his body out of his car window he pushes himself through the open car window of the police car next to his.

"Motherfucker! Fucking park in my parking spot. Goddammit! Shit! Suit wearing God..." He hits the steering wheel as he's crawling through the car. "Ow! Fuck."

He manages to open the car door on the other side and get out. "I said I'd fucking park in there...and she does in my Goddamn fucking space." Once he gets out of the car he starts slamming the car door shut in anger.

Back in the interrogation room, Allyson attempts to trick Chuck.  
"I don't want you to do time." sighed Allyson. "I don't want you to get chopped up into little tiny... mother-f-ing pieces. Oh. I can protect you. I can. But you gotta help me."

"I can help you." said Chuck.

"You're gonna help me?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me where to find Trent?"

"I don't deal with him like that. I get my stuff from this bitch named Tatiana on Newkirk Avenue."

"Can you describe her to me?"

"She got brown eyes."

"Mm-hmm."

"She got some big ass breasteses...big breasteses."

"Okay. Can you maybe be a little bit more specific?"

He holds out his hands in front of his chest, showing her the size of Tatiana's breasts.

"Her breasteses is like this."

"Okay. Thank you."

Austin enters the Police Department in a foul mood, as he walks past a cop. "Don't."

He walks past two cops talking to each other and laughing, he mocks their laughter, "Oh, yeah! We're at a comedy party. Yeah, move the fuck out of my way! Get a room."

He walks down the corridor. "Tim, you still owe me forty! Yeah, tomorrow it's sixty! Fucking dick weed."

He walks into the cell holding area and notices the cell where Chuck was kept is empty. "Why is the cage empty? What have I told you about moving my prisoners?"

"He's in interrogation," answered the precinct officer.

"Why would he be in interrogation when I'm standing right here?"

"They...they came and got him."

"Who's 'they'? It better be two of me. Is it two of me?"

"There's a lady, she was..."

"Do I look like a fuckin' lady? Do you wanna see my dick as proof?"

"No, no. She was nice."

"I'm fucking nice."

"I know."

"Why was she nice to you?"

"She made me give her the keys."

"I'm gonna make you fucking bend over, and I'm gonna reach up your ass into your pocket and get the keys to your house. And then I'm gonna drive there, come in your front fucking door and kill you in your sleep."

In the interrogation room, Allyson started packing everything. "I think I have a clear idea of what we're looking for and I appreciate your time..."

At that moment Austin opens the door to the interrogation room and enters. "Wow, lady. You're on a real fucking roll…"

Suddenly, Austin was hypnotized by Allyson's appearance. She looked gorgeous even though she was dressed in pantsuit.

"Excuse me? I..."

Austin snapped back to reality. "Yeah. No, I won't excuse you. I just spent the last thirty minutes thinking of different ways to kill you."

"I...I'm sorry. When did we meet?"

Austin asked Chuck. "What is this, your lawyer?" He turns back to Allyson. "What are you, an insurance salesman? Do you sell those shitty suits?"

"I'm Special Agent Allyson Dawson. How can I help you?"

"You can get all of it up, and get it the fuck out of here, cause this is my room."

"Were you...were you about to be uh...questioned by a detective?"

"I am a detective, and that's my perp."

"Ah. I...I understand now. Well, um...Detective, Mr. McCoy will be continuing on with me at this point."

"No."

"It's a jurisdictional issue."

"No. Not gonna happen."

"So, uh...you're...you're efforts are duly noted. Thank you so much."

"Oh, great."

"And if you're okay with everything, could you just...just maybe close the door on the way out?"

"I'll shut the door on you. And you lay down here, put your head in the door? And I'll slam it about a hundred and fifty-seven thousand fucking times."

"Oh, shit, girl. You better run." Chuck warned her.

"You need to shut up." Austin told him.

"Run like you're on fire."

"You need to be quite." Allyson told him.

"You're gonna get up and we're gonna settle this outside."

"Okay. I'm...I won't be going outside."

"You're gonna get up, and you're gonna come outside."

"No, I am not. Not going outside."

"Fine. We'll do this inside."

Austin goes to shut the door, Allyson rises from her seat. "Will somebody please remove this person from the interrogation room?"

He closes the door and faces her.

"Mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of, it runs in many families." Allyson told him.

"I'm gonna hit you."

"You're not gonna hit me. Please don't."

"I'm gonna hit you and knock all your little buttons. I'm gonna hit you here..."

The blonde points his finger at the agent's chest.  
"Do not put your finger..." Allyson said.

"Or here..."

"Do not put your finger in my..."

"Knock our little buttons."

"Stop touching my buttons. Stop touching my buttons."

"Then stop wearing them!"

"Stop it!"

Allyson knocks the detective's hand aside.

"Don't you move those fucking hands at me." Austin growled at her. Suddenly they start hitting each others hands, at that moment Starr walks into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled Starr. They continue to hit each others hands.

"I'll take that bow right out of your fucking hair!" shouted Austin.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Starr comes in between them. "Stop. Hey, both of you, my office now."


	4. Chapter 4

In Starr's office Austin walks around pretending to look for something. "No, not in there."

"There's nothing I could do, Austin." Starr explained. "The FBI has jurisdiction."

Austin picks up some files from Starr's desk. "Maybe they're in here.  
Oh, come on. Maybe there in here. No."

"Will you stop? Will you stop?" Austin picks up Start's coffee flash and shakes it.

"No. They're not in there."

"What is he doing?" asked Allyson.

"They're not under there." Austin continues to look.

"He's looking for my balls." Starr answers.

Austin opens the office door and shouts out to the other officers, "Hey, if anyone's seen the Captain's balls, let me know. They're about this big..." He holds up his fingers to show a tiny size. "But a lot tinier. They're like a pea, or like a...like a ball bearing, or like, if you've ever seen a mouse ball, about half that size. Incredibly tiny, they're like really, really tiny little girl balls, if little girls had balls. So if you find little tiny girl balls, they're so fucking tiny, and shriveled up, let me know, cause I'll put 'em right back up his scrotum!" He shuts the door.

"Knock it off, Moon!" Starr yelled.

"How about you do something for once?"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Oh, I'd like you to have my back and stop being so Goddamn disappointing, like everybody else!" He kicks Allyson's bag on the floor.

"Oh, well that was professional." murmured Allyson.

"Oh, was that not professional? Here, let me...let me be professional." He picks up Allyson's bag from the floor, holding it upside down, making all the contents of the bag drop out. "Let me help you pick up your bag. Then, he throws the empty bag to the floor.

"That's very mature."

"Let me just straighten it." He bends down and starts moving her stuff around on the floor, then he picks up a small box of pills and holds it up. He turns to the window. "Hey! Hey! Good news! Good news! I found his balls!" He throws the pills at Starr. "Enjoy that! Shove those back up there!"

Austin turns and opens the office door. "Cop of the year!" He shuts the door and starts walking off. "Keep it up!"

After he leaves Woods office, Allyson starts picking up her things from the floor.

"This job is destroying me." said Starr. "Do you know how old I am?"

"Uh...fifty-eight?"

"I'm forty-three years old."

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Well, I always...see I always round up."

"I have a five year old son who calls me grandpa!"

Allyson looks awkward. "So, uh...anyhoo, uh...sir, if um...if you could just, you know, keep her away from me, that would be...be very helpful." She looks for her car keys in her bag and can't find them.

"He stole your keys, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's probably at O'Flanagan's, it's a bar down the street. Now, it's a little divey, you might want to wear a vest."

Allyson walks over the bar that Starr mentioned and sees a person that looks like Austin from behind sat at a table, Allyson walks over to the table. "Hand them over, give me the keys. Now."

The person turns and sees it's a woman.

"Oh, my God."

Austin is sat behind her at the bar, he dangles her keys in front of her. "Did you drop something?"

"Apologize. Apologies." She says to the woman. Allyson walks over to Austin and takes her car keys. "If you are so concerned about taking down a guy like Chuck, when we have just wasted all this time, when I could have stopped a drug lord who's far more dangerous and supplies to people like Chuck."

"Bullshit."

"Oh, really?"

"Who?"

"Oh, okay. Do you wanna see some bull feces?" She takes out a file from her bag.

"I think I said bullshit, is what I said."

"Here you go, here's some bull poo-poo. How's this for some bull feces?" Allyson takes out some photo's of dead bodies from the file and holds them up to show Austin. "How does that look, huh? See that?"

A woman holding a child walks up behind Austin and looks at the photos.

"Oh, come on. I got a kid here." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry, very sorry." The woman walks off. "Wait a minute, this is a bar!"

Austin starts looking through Allyson's file.

"No, absolutely not. No, no, no." She takes the file away from Austin. "No, no, no, no..."

"Why do I not know who Spencer Massett is?"

"Uh, that would probably be because the FBI knows more than you do."

"Uh, anything that's happening in my neighborhood I have a right to know."

"Uh...no, you actually don't. You want to know, and you do not have the clearance that would allow you to read everything that is on this file. Okay?"Allyson turns and starts walking away.

"Okay. Alright. When bad shit happens in my neighborhood I get a little passionate about it. I shouldn't have read your files, I went too far."

"Well, I...I accept your apology. But you need to understand that this is a highly important case, and the information is highly, highly sensitive. Therefore, we have these clearances..."

"I don't have the clearances. I don't have the clearances, right? I mean, you're...you are, wow, FBI."

"Yes."

"And you are...you're a Goddamn angel of the law, Ally."

"Well, I...that's a little...I don't go by Ally…"

No, I want you to spread those wings out and just sore..." Henotices a woman walking past them and suddenly pushes her.

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment. It's certainly not..."

The woman Austin pushed turns in anger towards Ally. "Hey! Watch it!" The woman pushes Ally.

Ally turns and faces the woman. "You watch it, I'm a federal agent."

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess what? You dick! I'm a federal agent too!" As Allyson is distracted, Austin uses this opportunity to steal the file from her bag. "I work at the Post Office!"

"Well, I...I appreciate the work you do for us down on the ground. Thank you. Thank you."

"You bet your ass you do." The woman turns and starts walking away.

"I can see no one will be getting their mail today, wow."

"Good burn." Austin laughs. "Good burn. You got burned, you big drunk patty!"

"Eat my fucking Irish ass!" yelled the woman.

"Yeah. Right back at you!"

"So, we are...we are good?" Ally asked Austin.

"Hey..." Austin extends his hand toward Ally and Ally shakes it. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

"Hey, America thanks you."

"And I, it."

"And it, you."

"Thank you."

Ally turns to walk out the door, Austin silently cheers her.

"Yes. Okay. Good day." Ally awkwardly says.

She leaves the bar, Austin then takes out the file he stole from her. "Dumb bitch."

Austin waits at the prison for his little brother, Nelson. A police officer appears with him and pushes him to sit down.

"So how you been, Nelson?" Austin asked him. "You wanna talk about Spencer Massett?"

"No, I never heard of him." Nelson lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You're my Goddamn brother, I know when you're lying."

"I'm just a low level guy, okay? I heard of Spencer, but I never met him."

"Yeah, well he's a Goddamn animal and I'm trying to keep him from meeting you."

"What, are you gonna storm through Miami and take down a drug lord?"

"Yeah, I might. Have you met me?"

Nelson chuckles. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Yeah, shut up." Austin laughed.

"Look, I get out tomorrow. Okay, I'm coming home, I'm gonna be fine. I promise, alright?"

"Okay, Nelson. Hang on." Austin walks up to the security guard who pushed Nelson. He pointed to his chest. "You got something there."

The guard looks down and Austin grips his throat. "You treat my brother like shit again and my foot's gonna meet your ass. Got it?" He lets him go.

"Yes," he chokes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The European Supermodel as Tatiana**

* * *

Ally drives to the home of Tatiana, Chuck's drug supplier, and finds Austin already there sat in his car, she walks over to his car and knocks on the car window, this makes Austin jump and he point his gun at Ally.

"Oh, Jesus!" gasped Ally.

"Never approach me if I'm not expecting you!" warned Austin.

"Jesus Christ! What are you, an animal?! Hey, you know what? You said you would stay off my case and where do I find you? Right here. Right here in front of Tatiana's apartment."

"What? I live here."

"Oh, okay. That's hilarious. Yeah, okay. You know what's not funny? That you stole a confidential FBI case file."

"Oh, that's funny. I don't remember any of that."

"I'm gonna say this one more time. Stand down, officer."

"Fuck off, officer."

"Oh, okay. Guess what? Now you've really done it. I'm gonna call my boss."

"Yeah, you do that, tattle tits! Fucking narc!"

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable."

Ally calls Trish, she turns to look at Austin and he gives her the finger.

"De la Rosa," answered Trish.

"It's Dawson, Trish. I'm gonna need authorization to suspend a police officer from my investigation."

"Ally, why is working with local authorities a problem for you?"

"Trish, it's not. I understand how this might sound coming from me, but I...I think this individual might actually be mentally unstable.

"According to his Captain, he grew up on those streets and he knows them better than anyone. That's seems like an asset to our investigation. Plus, he's really cute."

"Trish!"

"No, no, no, just work with him. Just show me you can do this or forget the promotion. Also, give him my number. Bye."

Trish ends the call, but Ally pretend to carry on the conversation as she walks over to Austin.

"Well, no need...no need to take someone's badge. I think I can uh...I think I can work something out. Alright. Thank you. Bye bye." She pretends to end the call as she stands by Austin's car. "You know, uh...I just...I think just...I think you and I got off on the wrong foot."

"Oh!"

"I don't know Miami, you obviously have a...a lot of resources and a lot of knowledge about the area. That could be, you know, could be useful."

"Probably very."

"So, uh...maybe we can work together on this."

"Yeah, I don't need your help to take down Spencer."

"You know, you wouldn't even have known about Spencer if it wasn't for me. So obviously I can get information that you can't, okay? And there's a lot more where that comes from, a lot."

"Maybe I just need to hear a little 'I need your help, Austin.'"

"No, I won't be doing that."

"Okay, well, get your little apple ass back in your car."

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Okay? I'm an FBI agent, you're a police officer, I'm not..."

"I need your help, Austin."

"I need your help, Austin."

"Oh, God. What is this? Is this a whisper party? I want that third floor to hear it. 'I need your help, Austin.' And then maybe you can give me a little echo on the 'Austin'."

Ally pauses for a moment before saying loudly, "I need your help, Austin…Austin…Austin…Austin…"

Austin opens his car door and starts getting out. "Move, move, move! God! Even doing that you're annoying. I will work with you as long as we are clear that this is my case."

"That's actually not correct." Austin starts walking off. "This isn't your..."

"Awesome. Glad you see it my way."

As they cross the street to go to Tatiana's apartment building, Ally distracts Austin and walks ahead of her. "Careful of the car."

"Dammit." Austin muttered.

They both run towards the apartment building door and try to open the door at the same time.

"Stand down, I got it." said Austin.

"Will you just...will you just let go." said Ally.

"I got it."

"I have it."

"I got it."

"Just let..."

"I got it."

Neither lets go of the door and they both open it and walk into the building together.

They are walking up the stairs to Tatiana's apartment they see a woman come out of her apartment with a bucket of dirty water and she throws the water over the balcony.

"Ma'am, you uh..." Ally tries to tell her something. The woman ignores her and goes back into her apartment.

"Just go, just go." Austin told her.

They then reach Tatiana's door. "Okay, now just let me take the lead on this. I'm a trained interviewer." said Ally.

"Interviewer?" asked Austin. "What are you, fucking Barbara Walters? I just thought we were gonna go in there and bring in some heat on."

"I'm sorry. What does...what does that even mean? What does that mean?"

"Me and you, we're 'the heat'. We go in there, we interrogate her, we scare the shit out of her."

"See, we don't say interrogation, it's much too aggressive. Rule number one, catch more with sugar than the stick."

"That's a horrible fucking saying."

"Okay, well, what we like to do is...is create a genuine personal interest in the subject allowing them to open up. But from then I'm going to uh...perform instant personality assessment based on Myers-Briggs theory, uh...Thematic Apperception Test, and a few, well...few others I won't...I won't bore you with.

"Oh, my God. Well that's...I am balls deep in boredom. Alright, as long as you don't do that whole Goddamn long explanation again, we'll try it your way first. Only because you're older."

"I'm twenty-four."

"I'm twenty-five but you act like a forty year-old crazy cat lady."

Austin and Ally both knock on Tatiana's door until she opens the door.

"Tatiana Krumula, I'm Special Agent Ally Dawson and this is Detective Moon…" At the same time Austin holds out his badge.

"Detective Moon," said Austin.

"Detective Moon. And we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you could give us a moment."

"Oh, sure." answered Tatiana. "You know, now is bad. I'm making butter. How about another time?"

"Well if you could just give us..." Ally tried to talked to her. Tatiana goes to shut the door, but Austin stops her.

"How about right fucking now?" yelled Austin. "How's that?" Austin barges into the apartment pushing Ally aside. "Right fucking now!"

"Well, Tatiana, thank you. This is...this is very kind of you." said Ally. They sit on the couch and Ally takes out her notebook. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"I've lived here since I moved in." answered Tatiana.

Ally makes a note in her book. "Okay, that's very very helpful. Okay, we'll get a little bit more specific. Uh...what do you do for a living?"

"I know what this whore does for a living." said Austin.

"What you know, asshole?" Tatiana asks Austin.

"Okay, sugar, no stick." says Ally. "It is Bulgarian, is it not?"

"No, I'm fucking French."

"Tatiana..." Ally says something in Bulgarian.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Nice bullshit Bulgarian," commented Austin.

"Okay, you know what? That was perfect Bulgarian." said Ally.

"I mean, I don't understand what you're talking about? Why I go to jail when I don't do shit?" explained Tatiana.

"Ah!" said Ally. "Okay. So, she did understand what I was saying. She just didn't understand the context in which I said it, right?"

"Oh, sweet God." moaned Tatiana.

"Okay." said Austin. "Okay. Alright, Rosetta Stone, you're done."

Austin sits next to Tatiana on the couch and he sinks in. "Oh, Jesus. How many porns have been made on this couch?"

"Oh, this couch not up to your satisfaction?" asked Tatiana. "You're not comfy?"

"I'll get comfy, when my foot's up your ass."

"Wow. Sounds kinda hot."

"That'll make me really comfy." He turns to Ally. "Don't poke me. Don't poke me. Listen, Tatiana, I wanna get really real. You ready to get real, Tatiana?"

"Let's get real."

"First of all, your boobs are huge. Like you swallowed a bouncy house. Compared to this one." He pointed to Ally. "Her boobs are like orangutan tits."

"Poor girl."

"Okay, we both know you've been blowing shit up your nose all day. Man, I get it. There's nothing more I'd love to do, than slip into my camisole, put my feet up, have a little smack, real good time, maybe couple of cold ones, some chip and deep, watch some cartoons. I then get a big bowl of fucking coke, I just put my face right in it, cut it with a little Ritalin. Heaven on fucking earth, right?"

"Sure."

"I'd camp out all week for tickets to that show."

"Hey, what...what is this, Training Day?" asked Ally.

"All fucking week I'd camp out for that. But you, you piece of shit, you've been rolling deep for a long time. And now it's time you open up that Goddamn mouth and tell us what we wanna know."

"You got good point." said Tatiana. "I tell you what, I open my mouth, you get the fuck out of my house now! How's that for open mouth? Fuck out! Get fuck out!"

"I'll get the fuck out, slut." said Austin. As he rises from the couch, he pushes the full ashtray toward Ally. "You should really stop smoking, cause uh...it's an awfully bad habit. You're leaving half your lipstick in the ashtray."

Ally notices that in the full ashtray one cigarette that's different to Tatiana's.

"I had a uh...great aunt who lost most of her teeth to uh...smoking." said Austin.

"Good to know." said Tatiana.

"A lot of fist fights too, but uh...mostly smoking. You know what, we're gonna get out of your hair. So we're just gonna..." Austin points to the closed door in front of him.

"That is not front door." said Tatiana.

Suddenly Austin kicks in the closed door, there's a woman sat on the toilet. He points his gun and shouts, "Put your hands where I can fucking see 'em! Don't fucking move!" Ally uses this opportunity to get the cigarette from the ashtray. "What is this, your drug mule?"

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my goodness!" said Ally.

"That's my mother!" yelled Tatiana.

"Huh, did you blow a horse up your ass?" shouted Austin.

"You broke my fucking door!" screamed Tatiana.

Ally comes up behind Austin and pushes his arm down. "Stand down, officer."

"Who closes the door to take a shit?" asked Austin.

"Humans." answered Ally.

"Get out! Get out now!" yelled Tatiana,

Austin throws a piece of Tatiana's clothing at her as he walks off.

"Don't touch my underpants!" yelled Tatiana. "Get out, bull in china shop. Out of my house. What the fuck's wrong with you?"

After leaving Tatiana's apartment, Ally says, "Wow, you are just all stick and no sugar."

"Did you get the cigarette or not?" asks Austin.

"Uh...yeah, yeah. Of...of course I did."

"Yeah. I snagged these matches too. I think our guy likes to go to Club Ekko."

Th start walking down the stairs, Ally takes out a plastic bag for the matches. "Okay, hold on."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, really. Let's find out, shall we?"

"Alright. Hang on. I touched a specimen, I need to wash my hands." Austin opens the apartment door next to him and enters inside.

"Wait a minute." said Ally. "You do...you do live here?"

"That's what I said."  
Ally walks into the apartment and looks around. "Oh. Wow, your windows are all...all boarded up."

"Yeah, I've got the glass. I just don't have the, you know, the window blankets."

"The curtains? You mean the curtains?"

"Whatever. Okay?"

Ally notices a family photo on Austin's apartment wall.

"That's just my family." said Austin.

"Oh, yeah. That's sweet."

"You want something to eat? I didn't finish my submarine sandwich from the other day."

"Oh, God, no. Thank you. Thank you."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have poached eggs in rubies for you."

"No, I...I don't...I don't mean to be rude. But one could catch a MRSA infection in here, that's all."

"Yeah, what part of that wasn't rude?"

"Just for your...for your own well being. I mean, for example, that door. That door has absolutely no way of locking. Someone could barge in at any moment, it's not safe..."

"No one's coming in here, cause they know I keep this fully stocked."  
He opens his refrigerator which is fully stocked in weapons. "I don't have fuckin' ketchup."

"Oh, my God." gasped Ally.

"Yeah, I know."

"A Marlin 1894 CB?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a FN PS90?"

"Yeah. Nice one."

"You have all this in your house?"

"Yeah. You didn't even mention my baby. Look at this?" He takes out an RPG.

"Wow. Oh. Wow."

"My little pride and joy. Yeah. This little beauty could vaporise an above ground pool. If you didn't want the pool anymore, you know?"

"No kidding."

"Pretty, huh?"

"Yeah. How do...how do you refuse that sales pitch, huh?"

"You don't, unless you're an asshole."

Ally picks up a grenade. "I haven't seen one of these since World War II."

"No! God, that occassionally ticks. Put it back slowly...slowly!"

Ally moves her hand to place the grenade back in the refrigerator. "I'm sorry."

"Like half that speed."

"God, okay."

"Half that speed!"Ally moves really slowly to place the grenade pack. "Stop shakin...put your pinky down."

Ally finally puts the grenade back in its place and Austin closes the refrigerator door.

"I got it on eBay, it was supposed to be bigger and different. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna bad feedback his ass, so."


	6. Chapter 6

Ally and Austin are at the FBI Miami Field Office meeting with Levy.

"Alright, guys. Here's the DNA results from the book of matches and the cigarette butt you got from Tatiana's. We pulled two sets of prints, first ones a real nut job. Look at this, reckless driving, assault, arson." They all look at the monitor and see that it's a photo of Austin next to the finger prints.

"Oh, God." Levy gasped.

"Really?" Ally asked Austin.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Austin demanded.

"He's my assistant. What..."

"Uh...you know I'm an agent, right?" said Levy.

"Arson?"

"It was a drug house." answered Austin.

"I really feel the need to finish reading your files, because this is just..."

"I feel the need for you to stay out of my business so don't I don't punch you in the ass."

"Okay. Okay. Alright." Ally turns to Levy. "What did you find out about the cigarette?"

"Okay. Dallas Ronquillo, local business man, got tons of ties to the drug world, black market as well as prostitution rings, co-owner of Club Ekko."

"Let's see if we can find our distributor." said Ally.

Ally leans in front of Austin as she goes Dallas's photo on the computer.

"Can you back that up?" asked Austin.

"Back up to which way?"

"That." Austin taps Ally's breast, which is leaning against her arm.

"Hey! I'm not into you!" Ally yelled at him.

"Your breast is invading my space."

"Well, keep your finger out of my areola!"

"Well, contain your areola!"

"I can't contain aerola!"

Austin hits Ally on her breast. "It's just your boob. Just shut up."

They look at Dallas's photos which shows him talking on his cell phone in each of the photos.

"Well, he looks like a real Chatty Cathy. Did you tap the phone?" asked Ally.

"I haven't been able to." said Levy. "The guy gets a new prepaid every other week, by the time I can get his phone number and hack in he's got a new one."

"Well, let's get a bug on the when this guy does have." said Austin. "I wanna know what he's saying this week."

"Yeah, just get a court order and a bug and we'll just do it ourselves." said Ally.

"If you're gonna boss me around you can at least buy me dinner first." said Levy.

"No."

"Okay. Cool." Ally turns and walks away. "I'll get that to you ASAP."

"First of all, you gotta work on your game, that was weak." said Austin.

"What?" said Levy. "I thought I was being charming."

"Secondly, you hit on her again, I'll punch you in teeth."

They both walk out of the FBI building and walking down the street.

"Okay." said Ally. "So, Dallas co-owns Club Ekko. Let's get over there and start surveilling and figure out how to get that bug in his phone. Tell me everything you know about it?"

"It's just a shitty club down town," Austin informed her. "I've never been inside of it, but there was always a line of awful people around the corner and they've called PD a couple of times to break up fights... Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Just...just don't look. Don't look. Don't look! Just act like we're talking."

A girl selling stuff on the sidewalk turns as she sees Austin.

"Hey, Austin." said the girl.

"Hey, Brooke."

"I really enjoyed our night together, Austin, and then you just disappeared on me."

"Yeah, I know, I was there."

"Well, can we go to dinner and a movie or something?"

"Oh, Brooky, do you not hear how pathetic everything out of your mouth sounds? I mean there's a guy out there for you, but it's not...it's not me." He looks to Ally.

"Are you with her?" She points to Ally.

"Fuck no. Her lady business is like an old dirty attic full of broken Christmas lights and like doll shoes and shit. Why don't you clean that out for her?"

"Uh...that's a...that's a misrepresentation of my vagina." Ally tells Brooke as they walk away.

Ally catches up with Austin. "Ah, well. What was that about?"

"I sleep with Scrapbook Girl one time and she wants to get married to me. Jesus Christ.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." As they continue walking down the street a car pulls up beside them and honks its horn, they see a woman giving the finger to Austin as she drives by.

"Who is...who is that?" asked Ally.

"My mom."

Later that night, they are staking out outside Club Ekko. Austin is listening to the baseball game on the radio and as she turns the volume up, Ally turns off the radio

"How about I tell you a little something about myself?" said Ally.

"Oh, God." moaned Austin.

"Let's see, I went to undergrad at Yale. I have been with the Bureau for about three years. Um...up for a promotion. See I caught the uh...I caught the Red Falls killer."

"Yeah, I remember thinking that guy was innocent."

"Yeah, he's been in jail for eleven months. So I may be a horrible person if any of what you said was actually factual."

"Well, you can just tell the judge you fucked up."

"I...I didn't. I did not F up."

"Listen, don't get your panties in a wad."

"They're not wadded. I'm just...my..."

"I'm intuitive, I say what I feel. I'm usually right."

"Oh."

"Take it or leave it."

"Oh, I did...I didn't know." At that moment they see Dallas arrive at his is club and walk in.

"Okay. Alright. There's our guy."

"I see him as well."

Austin and Ally enter Dallas's club.

"There he is, over there." Austin pointed over to Dallas who was sitting at a table surrounded by his men. "We gotta get past those body guards."

"We're not gonna have to because he's gonna come to us."

"What?"

Ally turns and starts walking through the crowd of people in the club. "Excuse me. Step aside, please." They find a quite corner in the club. "Alright. This is...this is gonna go fast. When I...when I pull the alarm, the crowds are gonna heard toward the two exits. He's gonna head towards the nearest one, which is north east, and we'll bump into him in the crowd and we'll grab the cell, place the bug within the phone, tell him he dropped his phone. It's...it's something I like to call a 'cop drop'."

"Yeah, got it."

"Okay, here we go." Once Ally pulls the fire alarm mounted on the wall it falls apart. "My, God. There are absolutely no wires attached to this thing. And what is that? Is that gum? Is that...is that ceiling putty?" Ally pokes it.

"Don't touch it, it's a condom." said Austin. Ally starts hurling in disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, he's on the move." Austin said. They see Dallas getting up and going to the dance floor with some women. "Okay, we gotta get out there and shake our asses like the rest of the foxes."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Dancing to get close to him. That is a fantastic idea. Okay, here we go." Ally starts walking onto the dance floor.

"Jesus. Don't...don't..." Austin stops Ally from getting onto the dance floor.

"What, what, what? Why are we...?"

"Don't do anything you're doing."

"He's over that way."

"Just let's go find a bathroom."

Both of them walked into the women's restroom. "I told you, this is the girls bathroom." Ally said.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" asked Austin. "You are killing us out there, you don't fit in! Take off that fucking jacket."

"This is...this is a good jacket."

"Really? Cause you look like you're gonna set up a table and do their fucking taxes! Take off your jacket."

"Oh, my God. This is ridiculous." She takes off her jacket.

"Your shitty jacket? Oh, my God."

"Okay, okay. Jacket's off, okay. Jacket is off." When Ally neatly folds her jacket, Austin grabs it from her hand and puts it aside.

"I can't watch whatever process is about to happen. Now, unbutton your buttons."

"I'm a Federal Agent!"

"Yeah, I know, and you look like one."

"Oh, my God." Ally starts unbuttoning her shirt buttons.

"You think you're gonna bump into him and he's not gonna think something's up?"

Ally finishes unbuttoning her shirt up to her cleavage. "Okay, how's that? Is that good? Is that good? Can we go?"

"I don't know how it's happening, I think it's getting worse. My fear is that I'm gonna put you in a bikini and you'll still look like a fucking bank teller."

"Okay, do you have to use that language? Do you?"

"I'm trying to make a point! I'm saying your face, and whatever is underneath this shitty outfit is maybe not terrible."

"I'll have you know, I dress appropriately. I...I..."

"I got it. It's when this..." Austin points to Ally's mouth. "Your big flappin' mouth starts running, then you put this get up on top of it. And it's just a...it's a boner killer. And I'm gonna help you."

Austin goes to grab hold of her shirt. "What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"I just want you to shut up."

"Oh, my God. I just..." Austin starts cutting her shirt sleeve.

"Oh, my God!"

"Just shut up."

"I only bought five of these to Boston!"

"Then I'll cut the other four." Austin finishes cutting off the sleeve. "God, that's a terrible fabric. Just get that off your wrist."  
Ally takes off the cut off sleeve as Austin starts cutting the other sleeve off.

"This was one of my favorite ones." Ally whined.

"Well...stop! Take it off. Take it off!"

"Just give me a second! I'll take it off!" Ally takes off the cut off sleeves from her arms and looks in the mirror. "Okay, I look like I've been attacked."

"That's not my fault."

"Well...no, it's my fault?"

"Let me even out the bottom." Austin kneels and starts cutting Ally's trousers.

"Okay, would you just stop carving up my clothes!" Ally pulls her leg away.

"Stop! I'm making shorts! Everybody likes shorts."

"Oh, my God."

"Jesus. Hold still!" Austin goes back to cutting off the legs of her trousers.

"Oh, please. Just...well, that feels awkward, weird. Just don't touch that area."

"Well, don't duck down, you're gonna suck my hand up there."

"Will you stop pulling my pants off?" Austin finishes cutting off Ally's trouser legs.

"Jesus!"

"What?"

"What are those?" He sees Ally's spanx under her trousers and Austin pulls on the fabric. "What are those?"

"Stop! Stop it! These are my spanx. They hold everything together."

"Why? What's gonna come fucking poppin' out?"

"Nothing! It just keeps everything where it's supposed to be, like in..."

"Shit, like medically?"

"No. No, not medically. Just to...it keeps it right where it's supposed to be."

"You gotta...you gotta vent that furnace."

"Okay."

"That's a lot of compression and heat."

"It gets plenty of ventilation, thank you."

"My hands a foot off and it's on fire."

"Okay. Okay. Well then, why did you cut these shorts shorter because no one can see my cervix yet? Go ahead."

"I'll cut 'em short."

"No, I...stop it! We're finished."

"Okay, let's just do you now." Ally goes to grab Austin's shirt, but he knocks her hands aside.

"I don't need...I don't need that.

"What do you mean?"

"I put out my sexuality through motion. When this starts going, it's all...you'll get it."

"So I have to look like this, and you get to look like that?"

"I know, it's not fair."

Austin and Ally, with her cut off sleeves and trousers, walk out of the bathroom.

"Hit it." Austin said. Ally stands with her legs apart, trying to look sexy]

"What are you lookin' at?" Austin asked Gethard.

Gethard answers, "I like how your friend's shorts make me feel in my shorts. I am sorry, that was much cruder than I meant it to be."

"Stand corrected on the shorts. Let's proceed." Ally said to Austin. She starts walking off onto the dance floor, Austin follows behind her]

"Oh, God. I'm dead." breathed Austin.

"Ah, one o'clock. One o'clock." Ally spots Dallas on the dance floor.

"Let's do this." said Austin.

"Alright." They both start dancing and walking closer to Dallas

"Get in there. Get in there." Austin told Ally. They try to get close to Dallas through all the dancers on the floor].  
"How do you...how do you get in?" Ally asked Austin. "I don't know how you get in."

"Back it in. Get your hands in, get your hands in." Austin keeps pushing Ally closer toward Dallas.

"Okay, thank you."

"Do the fucking cop drop!" Austin pushes Ally's head down.

"I'm trying!"

"Do the fucking cop drop!"

"I can't do it from this position!" As Ally goes to get closer to Dallas again, Austin sees the man that had like Ally earlier coming onto the dance floor.

"No. No. No! No!" Gethard starts dancing and unbuttoning his shirt as he dances.

Ally trying to get closer to Dallas again on the dance floor. "Okay, coming in one more time." She pulls away a woman in her way. "Get her away. Get her away."  
Austin pulls the woman away. "I got her. I got her! I got her! You're like a fuckin' mess."

Dallas goes up next to the woman he's dancing with. "Picture time!" He holds up his phone to take a photo and at that moment Ally walks past and knocks his hand which makes him drop his phone. "Dammit. Somebody get my phone?"

"I got it. I got it. I got it. I got it." yelled Ally. She goes to pick up the phone but the man from earlier on gets to the phone first and picks it up. "Let go! Let go! Let go!"

He gives the phone back to Dallas. "Thanks a lot, bro. Close a couple of buttons, club policy."

Ally starts pushing Gethard with anger. "A-hole! A-hole!"

"Here we go!" Dallas hollered. More dancers start surrounding Dallas again.

"I got the orange one." Austin said.

"Oh, my God. I need some water." panted Ally. Before she can walk off the dance floor, Gethard comes up to her and starts dancing. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Austin starts pushing Gethard away. "I will fucking kill you! I will fucking kill you if you go anywhere near her again!"

"Where is he? Where is he?" They see Dallas surrounded by women again on the dance floor.

"Get in...get in. Let's go."

"Coming in one more time. Ally starts to push in through the women. "Get her out of the way. Get her away."

"Jesus, there's too many of them." Ally and Austin manage to pull the woman around Dallas aside and Ally starts dancing with Dallas.

"Your moves are weird as shit." Dallas tell Ally

"Yeah?"

"But I love it."

Ally starts touching her hair. "You have really soft hair."

"Oh, yeah. It's the shampoo move."

"Use your boobs. Use your boobs!" Austin shouted at Ally.

Ally forcefully pushed Dallas's head down towards her cleavage.

"You see these?"

"Oh, my God."

"See these?"

"Oh, my God. I'm looking. I'm liking...oh."

"Shake it, shake it," yelled Austin

Ally pulls his head down into her chest, a woman comes towards them but Austin and Ally push her aside.

"Oh, what is this? What's going on?" asked Dallas. Ally starts feeling his body for his phone. "Oh, yeah. Here we go!"  
Suddenly another woman comes up close to them but Austin pushes her away.

"Oh, God. Back it in." Dallas told Ally.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally finishes feeling Dallas's legs for his phone, she comes up to continue dancing with him.

"Hi." said Ally

"Hi. You know, you're the first chick over thirty to give me a boner."

"Great. Great."

"Wanna go get a drink?"

"Okay. Yeah." Ally looks at Austin as she leaves with Dallas. Austin continues dancing then sees Gethard dancing towards him.

"Could you go flirt with her again?" Austin asked him. "She's more into you than that bastard."

Dallas sat in a quite corner of the club with Ally next to him. "It's the only reason girls hit on me I think, you know?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah."

"Cause every night the hottest chicks they come in here, they're like, there's Dallas. Short skirts, too much makeup, just looking like fucking Gremlins, right?"

"Oh, I hate that." She goes to grab his phone, which is on the table next to him, but he grabs her hand.

"Don't...don't feed 'em after midnight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Turn into more sluts."

Austin is at the bar keeping an eye on Ally and Dallas from a distance, she turns to the bartender. "Give me a whiskey?"

Back to Ally and Dallas, she points to a statue behind them. "I just noticed that lion, that lion. It's just, that..."

"Fuck. Who the fuck keeps putting lions in the back?"

The bartender pours Austin a drink. "Fourteen dollars."

"Fourteen dollars? Is it magic fucking whiskey? Do I get a motorcycle with it? Is it gonna be served with Jesus's shoe?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" Ally asked Dallas.

"Obviously."

"Okay. Alright." Ally sit on his lap.

"Yeah. I like where this is going."

"Me too, me too."

Austin turns from the bar and sees Ally sitting on Dallas. He angrily starts walking towards them.

"My nephew knows Seal. I'm trying to get Seal to come up in here."

"Oh, I would love to..." Ally starts to grab Dallas's phone from the table.

"I'm having a big foam party..."

"Yeah..." At that moment Austin walks up to them acting drunk. "Hey! Hey!" He trips on the table in front of her causing a distraction.

"So sorry." said Ally. Ally quickly grabs Dallas's phone and swaps the card inside the phone. "I'm so sorry"

"Drunk, fuck." Dallas called Austin. "Get out of here, guys."

"He hold his liquor like a five year old. I'm so sorry." Ally goes to help Austin and he picks her up on his back.

"Sorry." He circles around himself with Ally on his back. "I'm a pony!"

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Get him the fuck out of here." commanded Dallas. "Yeah, take him home."

"Okay, pony. Let's go." said Ally.

"Hey, I gotta drive the school bus tomorrow." said Austin. "It's my shift, it's my shift." Ally starts dragging Austin away.

"I didn't get your number." Dallas told Ally.

"I'll find you. I'll find you." Ally said. Ally and Austin leave the club and drive off. They drive away from the club a van starts following them.

"Oh, pretty nice, right?" laughed Austin.

"I have to say that was pretty awesome." said Ally.

"It really was bad. Put her there." Austin raises his hand for a high five, but Ally doesn't realize what she has to do.

"Put her there."

"Yeah. No, put her...put her there." Ally gives her hand to Austin and shakes it.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"You just make it odd. I'm trying so hard not to lash out at you and you make it really fucking impossible."

Ally notices in the rear view mirror that they are being followed by the van, she quickly takes a turn and speeds up the car.

"What was that about?" asked Austin.

"We got company."

"Oh, shit." Austin takes out his gun.

"Hold on, I can lose them."

"Do you want me to take the wheel?"

"No, I was a precision driver at Quantico. They thought I was the instructor, I was that good." She tries to lose the van but they keep following them. "Shoot!"

"Lose 'em!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Austin tries to take over the wheel. "Stop it, stop it! I got it!" Ally manages to get away from the van following them. "And that...that is how you lose a tail."

"Nicely done."

"Yes."

"I'm surprised." At that moment they notice the van following behind them again. "Our friends are back. I got it, I got it, I got it. Tag out." Austin starts getting out of his car seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll show you how you stop a tail."

"What are you doing? Just tell me what you're doing."

"Watch out!" Suddenly Austin puts her foot on the break making the van crash into them.

Austin and Ally quickly get out of the car and point their guns at the drivers of the van who have also got out their van and raised their weapons.

"FBI! Drop your weapon!" Ally notices the driver of the van. "Oh, my God!"

"What the hell is that?" asked Austin.

"I don't know."

An albino man pointing his gun at them shouted, "Special Agent Dez, DEA. Drop it!"

"No, seriously, what the fuck are you?" asked Austin.

"What are you, fucking deaf? I just told you! DEA! Drop your fucking gun! Now!"

The both of them lowered their guns. "I'm very sorry about earlier. I just thought you were an assassin, because of your...weapon." Ally apologized.

"And because you look evil as shit." added Austin.

"Yeah, I get it." Alright? I'm an albino, so I look like a bad guy. Right?"

"No, no. That's not..." Ally assured him.

"Yeah, yeah." answered Austin

"That's not what we were..."

"Yeah, well I'm DEA." said Dez. "Let me tell you something, two months we've been sitting on that club and then you two come in here one night like a couple of fucking amateurs and you almost blow the whole thing!"

"Alright. Obviously you have no idea who you're speaking with. I'm Federal Agent Ally Dawson, I..."

"Yes, I'm sure your credentials are quite impressive, as is your choice of wardrobe there. Nice hot pants, you might wanna try shaving above the knee next time." She looks over at his partner, Rose, who's chuckling.

Ally looks down in embarrassment which makes Austin tell Dez off. "Are you giving beauty tips, Casper? Do you own a fucking mirror?"

"Listen to me, alright? This whole 'female professionals in the workplace thing', man, I'm fine with it, alright? But here's the problem, with all due respect, with you people, is that you get all excited, you let your emotions take over, your hormones kick in, you're ridin' the cotton pony. The next thing you know, your complimenting the bad guy on his fucking couch!"

"Oh, with all due respect to you, who's your wife? A five pound bag of flour with a hole in it?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" interrupted Rosie. "Hey, listen, guys, we've been cramped inside this van for two months. Alright? And we're not gonna let you swoop in from out of nowhere and take all the credit."

"I don't wanna see you two anywhere near this case. We have got informants everywhere, we've got surveillance everywhere. We do not need the two of you coming in with your oestrogen, flying at full speed, sticking out in the middle of broad daylight fucking things up for us! Cause the two of us are gonna bring these guys in!"

While he talks, Austin notices the surveillance footage from the van and sees Nelson hanging out with Dallas and Trent, he starts walking away.

"Fuck you, snowballs!" Austin insulted him.

"Not even on your Birthday, Justin Bieber."

Ally also notices the surveillance footage and realizes why Austin is walking away.

"That's right, keep walking." Dez told Austin.

"This isn't over. Okay?" Ally wants them. She start walking away, then turns back. "FYI, women were...we were born with hair on our legs."

"Yeah." said Dez.

Ally drives Austin to his apartment. "You don't have to stop." He said. Austin goes to open the car door as Ally is still driving.

"No. What are you doing? Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh, woh!" Ally manages to stop Austin and pull over the car. "Okay, do you wanna tell me what was wrong back there?"

"Nothing."

"I saw your face when you were looking at the footage. It looked like you saw someone you knew. Possibly your brother?"

"You did not read that from my fucking face. You read my file, didn't you? God, you're an asshole!"

"Okay. Yes, I read your file. But it is my job to know everything about a case, including who I work with."

"I don't like that."

"We should talk to him tomorrow."

"Where is he?"

"Probably at my parents."

"Well then, let's go to your parents."

"I can't...no. I can't go to my parents."

"Why?"

"I'm the one that put him in jail."

"Okay, never mind."

"It's not like I liked doing it. You know, he got mixed up with a lot of really bad people and then he started...he started using that shit. And I just had to get him out of there. He's my little brother. He was still in high school during that and…my family hates me for putting him in jail."

"You know, ironically a lot of people become addicted when they're in prison. I think it's like, eight...eighty five percent of the inmates require treatment."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Austin opens the car door and starts getting out. "But you know, I actually wasn't finished. I was gonna say..." Austin shuts the car door and starts walking away.

"Why can't you just be quite?" Ally says to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, thinking someone's broken into her apartment, Ally takes out her gun and as she looks around she finds Austin in the living room reading her yearbook.

"What the F?!" shrieked Ally.

"These are cloth, they're nice." Austin said about her curtains.

"I could have shot you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not like someone invading your privacy?"

"Oh, come on. I...I glanced at your file. You broke into my home!"

"I care about who I'm working with too. And it's a little uncomfortable that you feel the need to travel with trophies."

"Okay, well, it's not what you think. They moved me up here, they rented this apartment, and...and this is all my stuff."

"These four shitty sad boxes? This is it? This is your life?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God. That couldn't be any sadder if you threw it all in the trash bag and started dragging it behind you."

"Oh, my word. You use coffee filters for toilet paper at your house."

"I'm buying them anyway, they have a dual purpose."

"It's not what they're for."

"Yeah, real fancy pants. I see it. I see it in here." He was looking at Ally's yearbook. "It looks like you were pretty cool in high school, huh?"

"Yes. Yes. I was, but..."

Austin turns the book around and shows her Ally's photo in the book. "Because you weren't." He points to Ally's photo, where she's wearing glasses and braces. "You know what that girl's not? That girl's not cool. Pretty hilarious. My favorite part is you only have two signatures, both by teachers. Mrs. Burk said, 'Have a good summer.' That's a personal touch. And then my real favorite is this one, 'It'll get better.'"

"Yes. Fine."

"Okay, now we're even."

"Okay."

He points to the photo of Ally holding her old neighbor's cat. "I see you have a cat."

"Yep."

"Is he around, cause I kind of like to, you know, pet him and stuff."

"He...ran away, uh, when I was in New York."

"Oh, God. That kind of tears me up."

"Yeah, it was um...it was a loss."

"Your cat got one look at your shitty life and said, 'no fucking thanks, man. I am out of here.'"

"I'm still kind of just grieving a little bit about it."

"That fucking tabby is an asshole, that's what he is." He's looking at the photo of the cat. "Fuck you. Fuck you. That's what I say to that cat. Goddammit." Austin rises from the couch, walks over to Ally and suddenly hugs her. "Such a shitty, shitty, low life. I mean, you can't even keep a cat." As Austin is holding onto Ally, he starts patting her hard on the back.

"You know, that hurts a little bit."

"That's just the grief."

"No, it's not the grief. Just the pounding a little bit, just..." Austin let's go of her. "Oh, alright. Well, don't be a dick about it."

"Thank you for that."

"Alright. Let's hit the road, okay?"

"Yeah. I gotta change."

"What's the matter with your pant suit?"

"It's...it's pajamas."

"Well, excuse the shit out of me. I didn't realize you slept in a fucking tux. Go ahead, get your top hat."

Austin and Ally drive over to the Moon family house where the family is gathered to celebrate Nelson release from prison.

"Praying to god," mumbled Austin.

They walked in to find the entire family in the kitchen arguing. It was his father, Mike; his sister, Rydel; his brothers, Rocky, Ratliff, and Riker; Rocky's girlfriend, Beth; and Riker's girlfriend, Gina.

"Oh, great, this asshole." said Ratliff.

"Alright, shut up." said Austin. "Hi, Pop."

"Hey, Bud," said Mike.

"Ah, well, well, well." said Riker. "Look who it is? Yeah, the rat's back in the house."

"Nice." moaned Austin.

"What, did you come back to arrest somebody else? Hey, you know I saw Ma throw a diet coke in the garbage the other day, she didn't even recycle it. Dad here, he's splicing cable off the neighbors next door."

"Hey, come on now, Riker," said Mike.

"Maybe you should start fingerprinting 'em, huh? That'd be a good call and maybe get yourself some stripes. Rocky over here, how many songs you downloaded illegally off the internet? Five thousand?"

"Ten, twenty thousand!" said Rocky.

"Twenty thousand! Ratliff stole a laptop from his work the other day."

"Stole?" said Ratliff. "I fucking work there for six weeks, I deserve to fucking take it."

"Exactly, no health insurance, that balances out. But not you, you're probably calling the fucking SWAT team, won't you?"

"Oh, actually, he could, cause these are horrible examples." Ally interrupted.

Austin's mother walks into the dining room carrying a platter of food. "Here come the nuggies!"

"Alright, here we go." breathed Austin.

Once she notices Austin, Mimi drops the food platter onto the dinning table. "What kind of an animal throws his own brother in jail?"

"This kind of animal. Right here." Rydel pointed to Austin.

"Shut up." said Austin. "Shut up. How about keeps him from killing himself? I was the only one that got him off the street, none of you fucks did."

"You should never arrest your family," Gina said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Austin demanded.

"That's Gina!" Rocky said.

"Well, tell Gina I'm gonna strangle her at the table!"

"Hey, she is my best friend! You touch her, you gotta go through me first." said Beth.

"Who the fuck are you?! I'll kill you and kill her with your fucking dead body!"

"Okay, everybody calm down." Mike interrupted. "Austin's right. This one has no business chiming in on a family matter."

"This one?" shrieked Rocky. "Why are you talking about my girlfriend like that?!"

"She wears sweatpants to your mother's dinner, that's why!"

"Those are her classy sweatpants, they don't say 'insert here' on the ass." said Beth.

"Her ass is hanging out!" yelled Rydel. "Look at her breasts at the table!" They all start talking at the same time and arguing as Ally and Austin watch.

Nelson walks in and says to Austin, "Welcome home."

"Hey." Austin said.

"Are you here to arrest me?"

"I hope not."

Nelson looks at Ally. "You selling bibles?"

"No, she's Ally. Let's go, let's go. We need to talk. Go." Austin grabs a chair for Ally. "Sit down."

Austin walks out of the room with Nelson, Ally sits down at the table looking uncomfortable as the Mooms continue to argue.

"Okay. Enough, enough." shouted Mike.

Everyone stops talking and turns to look at Ally, she then points to a painting. "Uh, that is...that's one of the, uh...better Jesus sports themed paintings I've seen. That's very good. Nice."

Austin takes his brother to the kitchen. "What are you doing at Club Ekko?"

"What are you, my mother? Were you following me? How do you know I was there?"

"Cause I know everything, that's why. Are you already working for those guys again?"

"No. No. This guy, Trent, he sent for me because he wants me to start working for him. But I told him no, I'm getting a straight job. It's fine. Everybody is cool now, we parted amicably."

Back in the dinning room, Ratliff asks Ally, "Are you a knock?"

"I'm sorry?" answered Ally.

"Are you a knock?"

She could not understand because of his strong accent. "A knock? I'm sorry, I don't know what that is."

"A knock." said Gina.

"A knock." said Ratliff. "Am I speaking fucking Japanese?"

"Yeah, listen to him." said Riker.

"I'm gonna sound it out for you. Are you, or are you not, a knock? A fucking knock?! Like Johnny Depp in 21 Jump Street?"

"Ah! I see, I see. Okay, a narc." said Ally.

"A narc, yes!"

"Yes."

"What are you...what was I saying?"

"I was missing the R when you were saying...I heard knock. But apparently..."

"He said, he said, narc!" yelled Rydel.

"I said fucking narc, right?" said Ratliff.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeve flannel? It's hot out." Austin asked Nelson.

"Yeah, I'm a little fluey. It's nothing." Austin goes to grab his arm to look at it but Jason takes hold of his hand.

"Want me to break that thumb?"

"Please! No, no!"

"Want me to break that thumb?!"

"Mercy. Mercy. Mercy."

"Just show me that arm." Austin pulls his sleeve up and sees that his arm is covered in cigarette burns. "Oh, my god."

"It looks worse than it is, it's not a big deal. This guy Trent, you know, they don't want me to stop working, they like me."

"Then tell me where I can find Trent right now?"

"No, just stay out of it, Austin. They're fucking maniacs, they'll chop you up, or gun you down or worse."

"Nelson, tell me what you fucking know?

"I don't know anything." Austin suddenly grabs hold of Nelsonn's skin through his shirt, making him yell out in pain. "Okay!"

"I'll rip it out!"

"Tilly Thompson. Okay? You know Tilly Thompson?"

"Of course I know Tilly Thompson."

"She was gonna steal this huge shipment they got coming in, so the popped her. She's in the trunk of her Caddy under the bridge."

"I want you to stay in this house. If I catch you out of this house, I'm gonna hurt you worse than them."

"What are you?" Rocky asked Ally. "What are you doing here? What are you doing?"

"I'm a Federal Agent. I'm a special agent, I work..." She answered.

"Special like retarded?" asked Gina.

"Well, we don't use that word, we say, 'special needs'. But I...I have a very high IQ."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" asked Beth.

"It's a fair question." added Gina.

"Uh, I'm...I'm female." answered Ally.

"No kidding?" said Rydel.

"All woman."

"From the get go?" asked Riker.

"Uh..."

"No operation?"

"Um...from birth, yes." Through the window, Ally sees Austin walking to the car.

"How do you get that close a shave on your face?" asked Beth.

"I need to go, but I'll be back to, um..." said Ally.

"Nice knowing you." said Mike.

"Uh...thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Ally and Austin are at the morgue where they are looking at a dead body.

"Yep, that's Tilly Thompson alright." said Austin.

"Bullet hole through the head," said Ally. "That's unusually civilized for them."

"No, they cut out her tongue too." said the pathologist.

"Ah, there you have it. They like to send to a message. Did you find the tongue?"

"Sure, shoved up her anal cavity." The pathologist shows them the tongue.

"That's a weird message." said Autsin.

"Yeah. The tip of the tongue was sticking out of the rectum, so as to make it appear as if her buttocks were giving the police a raspberry."

"Did they draw googly eyes, or anything on his butt cheeks?"

"No."

"Seems like kind of an opportunity missed, would have been funny."

"Well, I...I feel that they were just trying to be tongue-in-cheek." Ally pulls a funny face.

"God, don't do that."

Ally asked the pathologist, "Uh...where are his belongings?"

The pathologist point to Tilly's stuff on the table ahead of them.

"Any clues as to how she was killed?" asked Austin. The pathologist shakes her head.

"Still looking for their base camp."

"Well, if there's anything on him that will tell us, I will find it." said Ally. They put on rubber gloves and Ally picks up a shoe and looks at the sole which has white powder on it.

"What is that, coke?"

"I don't think so, it's more like a coating."

Later Ally and Austin meet with Levy in his office.  
"Same traces found on all the victims shoes." Levy informed them. "All of them have..."

"Oxy powder coating, right?" said Ally.

"That's right."

"Yeah."

"And each sample was made of the same ingredient, which probably means that..."

"They were all killed in the same place." interrupted Austin.

"Exactly.I checked it out, there are three places that have this kind of powder..."

"Paint factory." They both said.

"Yeah."

"Yes." said Ally.

"I think we all know that." said Austin.

"Take a look at this." said Levy. He turns his computer monitor round to show them images of the factories. "This one right here is centered in location..."

Austin and Ally jump in at the same time. "Where all four dead bodies..."

"Five dead bodies were found."

"...dead bodies were found." said Austin.

"Yep." said Ally.

"Right." said Levy.

"That's what I thought." said Austin.

"This one shut down years ago, owned by the man by the name Lee San..."

Both Austin and Ally jump in to guess the name.

"Snaggleminsen..." guessed Austin.

"Steven...son." guessed Ally.

"Santino." Levy corrected them.

"Oh, Santino." said Ally.

"Is that a derivative of Snaggleminsen?" asked Austin.

"Email me the address to that paint factory, a.s.a.p."

"Excuse me, Ally?" asked Levy. "Um, I was wondering if you would..."

"Oh, thanks. Awkward. Uh...nothing personal, but as a rule I...I make it a point not to date my co-workers. So, thank you."

"I was wondering if you would not talk to me in that tone?"

"Oh...oh! Yes, of course.

"That's a little different." commented Austin.

"Yeah, I wouldn't. Why would I?"

"Why would you?"

"I wouldn't. Just...we should go to the paint factory."

"Well, are we clear here? Cause I don't...it got real awkward between you guys."

"No, it's not awkward. We're all good. Right?"

"Uh, we're..." said Levy.

"We're really good."

"Same page."

"Yeah."

"I just don't want any bad..." says Austin. Ally pulls at Austin's clothes and gets him out of his seat. "Okay, here go. Let's go to the paint factory."

They both start walking off. A man walks past them in the office and Austin says, "She doesn't wanna date co-workers, so spread the word."

"Shut up." Ally rolled her eyes.

Austin and Ally enter the paint factory with their guns pointed. As they walk Ally signs Austin some instructions.

"What is that shit?" Austin whispered.

Ally repeats the signs again, but Austin hits her on the arm.

"Stop it!"

"Just cover me and go right!"

"Well then say that! You're making me want to shoot you."

Ally and Austin find Trent, his henchman and another drug dealer, who's tied to a chair, in the back room of the factory, they listen in on their conversation.

"I don't know what it is." said Trent. Are you, uh...deaf? Do you not...do you speak English? I gotta do somethin' with you, man."

"Look, Trent," said the drug dealer. "I'm sorry. I'll sell for you guys, whatever you want me to do. I'm just trying to make some extra money. Okay? You can't blame me for that, right?"

"Relax, totally get it."

"Thank you, man."

"I'm not gonna shoot you."

"Okay. That's cool, man. Thanks."

Trent looks at his henchman. "He is."

"Wait, wait. Hold on, hold on...!" Suddenly the henchman shoots the man in the head, killing him.

After watching the drug dealer get shot from their hiding place, Austin looks back at Ally. "Shit!"

"Alright, if we can grab Trent, I can get him to set up Spencer tonight." whispered Ally.

"Two against two, I don't like those odds."

"I'm gonna call for backup."

"It's already here." They turn and find Dallas pointing two guns at them.

"Oh, hey." Ally says to him.

"Shit." said Austin.

"I was looking for you. Um...I forgot to get your number."

"Cool, yeah." said Dallas. "Uh...it's 1-800-give-me-your-fucking-guns.

"That's...that's, uh...that's too many numbers."

"Okay."

Dallas takes Ally and Austin at gunpoint to Trent. "Met these two disasters at the club the other night."

"Now they're both here." said Trent. "Think you might have been bugged?"

"Give me a break." Dallas takes out his cell phone to check and notices that it's been bugged. "What the fuck?!"

He throws is phone aside and shoot at it. "Think your hot shit? Guess what? You guys look even older in this lighting."

"Come on." complained Ally.

"Fuck you." Austin told Dallas.

"Fuck you!" Dallas replied. "It's not fuck me. It's fuck you." He comes up behind Austin. "You know why? Because I'm about to fuck you up."

Before Dallas could do anything else, Austin grabs the gun in Dallas's pocket and head butts him. He then shoots and kills Trent's henchman. Trent tries to pick up the henchman's gun but Austin points his gun at him.

"Pick it up. Do it. Give me a reason to shoot you in the face." Trent backs slowly away from the gun.

Later Ally and Austin have brought Trent in for interrogation.

"How long is this gonna take?" Austin asked Ally.

"I don't know, maybe twelve hours, hopefully less." answered Ally. "I have...I have to find out what drives him."

"We could just go in there an beat him with a phone book."

"No, no, no. For so many reasons no, okay? You just need to be patient, alright? It is crucial, crucial, that you remain patient."

"It's also crucial that you stop wearing this stupid barrette." Austin takes out the barrette in Ally's hair and throws it to the floor.

"What are you doing? What are you..." Ally goes to pick up the barrette, but Austin stops her.

"Don't! Just leave it."

"What is your problem with this? I mean that girl over there has one on her head!"

"Yeah, on top of her head, like a normal person."

"What is the difference?"

"Just move on."

"Okay, if you enter that room, you could break the bond that we have created. Okay? Just please, please trust me on this one. Do you understand how important this is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And you will be patient?"

"I will."

"Okay, alright."

Ally enters the interrogation room where Trent is sat, she has two coffee cups in her hand.

"Hello," she murmurs. "Coffee?" She slides the coffee cup towards Trent on the table. "I drink a little more coffee than I probably should."

Just then Austin opens the door and throws a large phone book at Trent. "Where's Spencer?"

Ally rises from her chair in anger and turns to Austin. "You couldn't wait for ten seconds?! Ten seconds?!"

Trent chuckles as he looks at Austin.

"What's so funny?" demanded Austin.

"You, thinkin' you're gonna make me talk." answered Trent.

"Yeah, you're talking right now, dumbass!"

"You know, you look like one of the Campbell Soup kids who grew up and became and alcoholic."

"Oh, surprisingly catty. You're a fucking genius."

Austin turns to Ally and she whispers to him, "I asked you to stay outside!"

"I need to go tough on him."

"Oh, are you not already doing that?"

"No! I'm doing good cop bad cop."

"You know, I can hear you." Trent interrupted.

"Shut up!" Austin looks back at Ally.

"Just please, don't do anything crazy." Ally begged.

"I'm not gonna do anything that's am I gonna do that's crazy? I'm a police officer. Huh?" He leans on the table next to Trent, takes out her gun and points it at his groin. "I mean, what am I gonna shoot you in the dick?"

"Oh, my God! You said nothing crazy, and that is a no-no! No, no!"

"Turn around. I need you to pass a polygraph."

"Put it away!"

"Turn around!"

"No!"

"Don't worry, he's not gonna it." Trent said. "He's not gonna do anything."

"Oh, okay. So you just want...you just wanna go and gamble with your scrotum and your testicles? Okay, gamble away!"

"Just go to the corner!" Austin yelled at Ally.

"I'm in it!" Ally goes to the corner of the room and turns to face the wall.

Austin turns back to Trent. "I tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna play a little game." He takes out the bullets in his gun. "Okay, I'm gonna take out these bullets. Accept for this one, cause this is my favorite." He places the bullet back in the gun. "I'm gonna keep that in there, and then you're gonna tell me where Larkin is. And you're gonna tell me where and when that shipment is coming."

Austin turns the gun barrel, closes it and point it at Trent's groin again. "Okay. Right now."

"I'm gonna kill you and everyone you know." said Trent. Austin shoots the gun but it's a blank.

"Ah! God" screamed Ally.

"Yeah, that's not what I fucking asked you is it?" Austin yelled at Trent.

"Hey, straight A, take the gun out of this ones hand!" Trent yelled at Ally.

"Oh, now you want me to save your scrotum?!" asked Ally.

"When's the shipment coming in?" Austin asked Trent.

"I don't know." answered Trent. Austin shoots his gun but again it's blank.

"Ah!" Ally screams again.

"Hey! Hey! Alright! There's a shipment on Wednesday!"

"Where?" demanded Austin.

"I...I don't know! I...!" panted Trent. Austin shoots his gun again and again it's blank. "I swear to God, I don't know!"

"Tell him!" Ally screamed.

"I swear to God...!"

"Just tell him where it is!"

"I don't know! Jesus Christ! Don't shoot me in the dick! I don't know!" Austin shoots his gun again, which is blank again. "It's coming in on Wednesday! That's four shot! Don't take anymore shots! Don't shoot my dick off! Honest to God!"

"Just tell him where's it's coming in at!"

Austin takes another blank shot, at that moment Trish enters the room.

"Hey! Hey, stop that!" Trish yells at Austin.


	11. Chapter 11

After Trent's interrogation, Ally and Austin are confronted by Trish, Dez, and Rosie.

"You brought Trent and Dallas in?" Dez yelled. "What are you, out of your fucking minds?"

"It wasn't too smart." added Rosie.

"Oh, okay." answered Ally. "So you're not supposed to arrest someone when they commit murder and then turn around and try and kill you at the same time?"

"Yeah, you wanted us to keep them on the street?" asked Austin.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't even have been there!" Dez snapped at them. "Spencer is the big catch here, not those two. Now we're never gonna be able to bring these fucking...!"

"Jesus." Trish stopped him. "Enough. Dez, calm the hell down, we can all hear you!"

"Yeah, dogs can hear you." said Austin.

"Yeah, of course dogs can hear me!" responded Dez.

"Are you okay? Cause you look really pale." joked Austin.

"It's a genetic condition!"

"Ally, come here." Trish takes Ally away.

"Snow cone." Austin called Dez. He turns to follow Ally and Trish.

"Oh, I get it." Dez sarcastically yells. "That's a good one cause I'm really white!"

Austin comes over to join Trish and Ally, Trish looks at him.

"Can I have a moment with my agent, please?" Trish asked Austin.

"Okay. Alright, I'm gonna be right over there. Right there."

"Thank you." Austin leaves them.

"Ally, why didn't you alert anyone once you found evidence on Trent's whereabouts?" Trish asked her.

"Trish, it was an unconfirmed lead. I wasn't gonna waste anyone's time until I knew it was real." She answers.

"Just give it a rest. I want you to stand down while I figure out how to repair all this shit with the DEA."

"No, please. I...I've been doing everything that you sent me out here to do. We've been doing such good work."

"I know. I know you are. It's just...I don't know, it's never easy when you are involved." She turns and walks away leaving Ally looking upset, Austin comes over to her.

"Fuck her," mumbled Austin. "Her husband's probably cheating on her with her brother." His little insult made Ally smile. "If you're not in trouble, you're not doing your job."

"Yeah."

"We should go get a drink. Right? What's the point of being a cop if you can't get one drink at the end of the night?"

Both of them headed to O'Flanagans. The bartender pushes small glasses of drinks towards them.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Austin.

"Oh, I said, I just...I just want one." murmured Ally.

"Yeah. Oh, no, no, no. It is one." He takes two larger glasses and pours the drinks from the small glasses into the large ones. "Sometimes he just like...he likes to do this thing and pours them into three little glasses, but it's one. Alright. Here we go."

"Fair enough."

"Let's loosen that up." They clink their glasses together.

"Okey-dokey."

They both start drinking, Austin finishes his quickly then looks at Ally who is still struggling to finish her drink.

"Hey, keep the pace. There you go. There you go." He holds the end of Ally's glass as she struggles to drink. "Don't spit that shit out, it's not free. Let's go."

Ally finishes drinking, but struggles to swallow it. "Keep that in. Yeah."

Once Ally finishes swallowing her drink a woman comes up to Austin at the bar. "Hey. Hey. How you doing? I haven't heard from you."

Austin turns his face away from the woman and says quietly under his breath, "Shit." He turns to the woman. "No, Kira. Yeah, you haven't."

"Well, then...did I do something wrong or...?"

Austin turns his face again and takes a big sigh. "Okay, here we go." He turns to face Kira again. "It's not you, it's me. Uh...I'm still working on myself, so I can't be a part of two until I'm a better one."

"Okay. You don't have to do that..."

"Oh, wait. I still...my favorite's coming." Austin pauses to think for a moment. "Oh, you make me want to be a better man."

"Okay, you know what? I thought we had a good time."

"Yeah, we did have a lot of fun. Now we're gonna move on, let it go."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Cool."

Before Kira starts to walk away, he stops her. "Hey! Hey, no hard feelings, right?" He grabs her and kisses her. Ally watches them looking uncomfortable.

"Okay." said Kira. Austin stops kissing her.

"Okay, hit it. Hit it."

"Okay...okay." Kira walks away looking dazed. "Bye."

"Bye." He turns back to Ally. "I don't know how else to say it, it was pretty clear. That's why you don't feed strays."

"Yeah."

"Can we get two more...shots?" Austin shouts at the bartender. When Ally looks away, Austin holds up 6 fingers, to indicate 6 shots at the bar tender.

Later they continue drinking at the bar. "We should just get one more of these, alright?" said Austin.

"I don't know, Mullins," Ally murmured. "It's hard. I know I'm not supposed to say this, but being a woman in this field is hard. Men are just so intimidated by me, which is like, why?"

"And you put your personality on top of that, and it is...it is off putting."

"Yeah, I was uh...I was actually married for six, seven years."

"Was he a hearing man?"

"Yes. Yeah, he didn't uh...he didn't understand how much the job meant to me. So I thought it probably best to just be alone rather than to, you know, compromise the work."

"I get that."

"Yeah, yeah. It's kind of weird that it does get lonely...a little bit. You know? It's hard to make friends."

"Mm-hmm. I hung out, you know, really just with my brothers growing up and they just kind of all turned out to be terrible people. So it's kind of a bummer."

"Your...your family loves you. I mean, in their own unique...unique way, but they, you know, they love you and that's a wonderful..."

"Really unique, that sounds like it's coming from somebody that's an only child."

"No, I...I was actually raised with a lot of children, so."

"Other children? What, in the circus?"

"Uh, no. Just in the houses."

"Oh, my God. You're a foster kid?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh, God. I knew it. Foster kid? That's a tough go of it."

"No, it was totally fine. I don't think it affected me, I mean, in the long run, at all. At all. You know, I can see how maybe, you know, like a little bit."

"A little bit."

"But not anything that's...maybe it has."

"Maybe it has."

"Oh, God. Oh, God. My life!" Ally cries out and puts her head down on the bar.

"Okay."

"Oh, God."

Austin awkwardly pats Ally on her back as he tries to comfort her. "Alright. Yep. Alright. Let it out. That's it."

"Oh, God."

"Good for you. Start working through it."

As Ally takes her head off the bar, Austin notices that she had a peanut sticking out of her nostril.

"I don't feel well," moaned Ally.

"Oh, Jesus."

"I don't...I don't..."

"Well, you're not making me feel great."

"Get it."

Austin puts one finger on one of side of Ally's nostril. "Alright, blow it out. Really let it go." Ally stars blowing her nose. "You've got more than that. You've got more than..." Ally blows her nose so hard that the peanut pops suddenly out and nearly hits Austin "Oh! Good job. Hey. Good job."

Ally lifts her head up and she is close to Austin's face. They both faced each other for a quiet moment. Austin suddenly begins to lean in to kiss her. Instead of kissing, Ally sneezes on his face,

He stops and whispers, "That was so gross."

"Oh God. I don't feel well." Ally moans.

"You want some jäger? Can we have two jägers?"

Austin wraps a dishtowel around Ally's eyes and gives her darts. He starts spinning her around and she throws darts at everyone and everything.

"Hey, stop that!" yelled the bartender. "I'm calling the cops!"

"We are the cops, you fuck!" yelled Austin.

Moments later, Ally puts on music from the jukebox, she joins Austin and they start dancing in the bar both looking really drunk. As the evening go on, they both get more and more drunk. They then get the old people in the bar to join them in dancing.

"We started a frenzy, Ally." said Austin.

Ally begins pouring peanuts on a sleeping man and laughing while Austin whispered, "You're covered in nuts! You're having a bad dream of being being covered in nuts!"

Towards the end of the night, they both sat on the pool table.

"I love this place." said Ally.

"Yeah." said Austin. "Yeah. Hey, to this...to this place." When they bring their glasses together, Ally hits hers too hard against Austin glass and it smashes to pieces cutting her hand. She holds her hand up and Austin starts to laugh.

"I...I don't feel it. I don't feel it."

"Can you feel this?" Austin pulls Ally's head towards his and kisses her. She kisses him back and even pulls him on top of her on the pool table.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Ally wakes up next to what looks like to be Austin in one of the booths of the bar. She quietly tries to wake him.

"Hey." She whispered. "Hey, how long have we been here? Hey. Hey..."

Ally lifts Austin head but finds that it's a woman that's been asleep next to her the whole time. drops the man's head on the table but he continues to sleep.

"Okay, focus." Ally says to herself. She manages to get out of the booth and finds Austin playing poker. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Jesus, you've gotta get a mint in that dumpster." He tells her.

"Oh, God. Was I smoking cigarettes last night?"

"Yeah, you kept taking them out of people's mouths and smoking 'em."

"God, that's so nasty."

"It was pretty gross."

"Why is my jacket the pot?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll get it right back." He turns to the poker players around the table. "Alright, let's see what you got." Everyone reveals their hands and from the look on Austin's face it's clear he's lost.

"Oh, shoot." Ally says. Everyone rises from the table to leave.

"Good evening." said Wayne.

"That's great." Ally said.

"There you go." said Austin. "I didn't think you were gonna care that much about your jacket. You didn't care at all when you gave away your car."

"Who did I give it to?"

"To Wayne!"

"Who's Wayne?"

"Wayne...he just walked out of here. You were siting on his lap all night. You had your tongue down his throat."

"What?!"

"Honestly, his throat was the only one you had your tongue in." He meant his throat.

Both of them walked out to catch Wayne outside the bar using the remote key to unlock Ally's car and walk up to it.

"Oh, God." said Ally. "It feels like we've been hibernating."

"Didn't bother you last night." said Austin.

Ally looks at her cell phone. "Oh, Jesus. Ten missed messages. Will you just...will you get Wayne, please!"

"Hey, Wayne, Ally wants her underwear back!" Austin laughs.

Wayne ignores him as he walks up to Ally's car.

"Do not...you cannot take that car! It's government property!" yelled Ally.

"Oh, yeah? Well I pay taxes, so fuck the government." replied Wayne.

"Let's not, okay?"

"Wayne, get out of the car, you asshole!" shouted Austin.

Ally listens to her voice messages. "Oh, God."

As Wayne gets inside Ally's car it suddenly explodes, killing him.

"Oh, my God." said Ally.

"Oh, shit! Wayne!" said Austin.

"Oh, my God!"

"God, you're first boyfriend. You two were electric."

Later Trish, Dez, and Rosie arrive at the scene where Ally's car had exploded.

"How did Trent escape?" asked Ally.

"Federal Marshals transferring him got ambushed," answered Trish. "We're not sure whether Spencer's man followed the Marshals or if they got the information from the inside."

"Yeah, you don't think it's a little obvious!" Austin pointed to Dez.

"Oh, fuck you!" said Dez.

"I know when I smell a fucking Albino rat."

"If you wanna be pointing a finger around here, why don't you point it right back yourself, Miley Cyrus!"

"Calm down."

"No, because if you two hadn't brought Trent in then Spencer would have never even known that we were on to him! And then this whole case wouldn't be the giant mixed up fucking shit that it is right now! So, fuck you and your Albino prejudice!"

"Now Spencer knows who you are and Trent is angry as shit," added Rosie. "If I were you I would get out of town."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" said Ally.

"Ally, she's right," said Trish. "This isn't a choice."

"No!" yelled Austin. "No way! You're not my boss, Sha-Queera! And even if you were my boss, you still couldn't stop me. I have more invested in this case than any of you assholes! And now you fucked it up, didn't you?"

Ally gets a text message showing a photo of Austin's family. She tries to show the message to Austin. "Austin."

He looks at the family photo on Ally's phone misunderstanding the meaning. "Yep, thanks. That's another fucked up area in my life. Thanks for brining it up."

"That was just emailed to me."

He turns to Dez, Rosie, and Trish. "Okay, fine. I guess I am out of line, huh? Yeah, I'm gonna step back and see what you assholes can do. Yeah, go USA. Let's go." They walk away. "We gotta get my family out, they're gonna kill them."

"You know what? Let me just talk to Hale. The FBI can reach everything..."

"Are you kidding? We got a mole in there somewhere. And I'm assuming it's the fucking Albino, but I don't know. It could be Levy, it could be somebody from my own precinct, it could be your boss 'Dora the Explorer'. We're going in there by ourselves and doing it now. Are you with me or not?" Austin walks off. Ally hesitates for a moment but follows him.

Austin and Ally are the Moon family house getting everybody out.

"This is bullshit." said Rydel. "Why should we uproot our lives cause you're an asshole?"

"Go." yelled Austin.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that, it's not her fault." Nelson yelled at Rydel.

"Are you sure you wanna bring everyone?" Ally asked Austin.

"No, but it'd be like Schindler's List. Dad! Come on, we have to get into the car."

Mike is taking down the painting in the dining room. "I don't want them to take my treasures."

"Jesus!"

Outside the house, Ally is in the car waiting for the Moon family to get into the car.

"Hi." Beth says to Ally.

"Hi." She responds.

"Can I drive?"

"No, but if you could make your way around..."

"Why don't you get out and I'll drive?"

"If you could make your way..."

"I'm a really good driver." Riker pushes her away from Ally and towards the back of the car.

"Austin, your mom." Ally said. "Your mom."

Austin walks over to his mother who is talking to one of her neighbors. "Our lives are in danger."

"Mom! Mom!" Austin yelled at her.

"I may have to change my name."

"Come on."

Austin grabs hold of Mimi's hand and starts dragging her away. "So if you get a call from someone named Carla, it's me!l

"Stop! God all mighty! Get in the car."

"When did you become such a fucking princess?"

"You make it impossible." Mimi gets in the car, joining the rest of the Moon family.

"Alright, seat belts everyone." said Ally.

Ratliff brings round a large dog towards the car. "Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy." They both enter the car.

"What the fuck is this?" asks Austin.

"That's my puppy, I got him four months ago. I name him Kevin Garnett."

"You're an asshole!"

"You gotta see the cock on this thing."  
Mullins: We're going to a motel. Not the fuckin' petting zoo. We're not brining..." He gets out of the car. "Move. We're not bringing this fucking horse to a motel."

"We gotta get Gina." said Rocky.

"For what?"

"Because you put her fucking life in danger!"

"And that's my problem?"

"If I'm going, Gina's going! I'm not going unless we get Gina."

"Just get in."

"We're getting Gina." Rocky gets into the car and tries to squeeze into the back seat.

"Move your feet or I'll chop 'em off!" yelled Austin as he slides the backseat car door shuts. "Shut up!"

"We're going to Gina's!" yelled Rocky.

Austin gets into the passenger seat next to Ally.

"Everyone put your seatbelt on," Ally says as she drives them off.

"God, I hope a truck hits us and we all die," said Austin.

They drive over to Gina's and wait as she walks out of her house.

"Oh, God." Austin moaned. "What the fuck is this girl doing? Could she go any slower? Could she physically go slower?"

"Go get your girlfriend, for God sakes!" Mimi yelled at Rocky.

"She's fine, Ma." He said

"I forgot my curling irons, Mrs. Moon!" yelled Gina.

"Come on, Gina! get in the car!"

"What the fuck?"

"I got you the rolley so you could role the bags. So get over here!"

"You kidding?! You bought me a bag for Christmas so that I could carry my own luggage?"

"Gina, come on. Let's go."

"I'm gonna get you a dick sucker for Christmas, so I don't have to do it no more."

"Go get her!" Austin snapped at him.

"I'm going!" yelled Rocky.

"Get her!"

"Jesus Christ!" Rocky gets out of the car to go get Gina and Riker follows him.

"Come on, Rock." said Riker. "Just break up with this girl, for fuck sakes."

"This will help." said Austin.

"Come on, you're making a scene."

"Let's go! Let's go!"

Riker then joins Rocky and Gina and suddenly a fight breaks out between Rocky and Riker.

"Knock it off!" screamed Mimi. She gets out of the car and walks over to break up the fight. "Just knock it off!"

Then the rest of the family gets out of the car and go over to break up the fight. Austin then joins them. "Hey, assholes! Get in the car! Get in the car! Get in the car!" He points his gun at his family to get them moving back into the car.

"Is he pointing a gun?" Ally asked.

"You know what happens now?" Austin takes hold of one of Gina's bags and throws it aside. "You don't get this one!"

"Uh...Nelson, your family seems...seems nice." Ally said.

"Yeah, we uh...we have our good days." He answers.

Austin grabbing hold of Gina's pants as Gina tries to retriever her bag.

"But my makeup is in that one!" Gina yelled.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking pants off!" Austin yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

After putting the Moon family in a motel, Ally and Austin sat at a table at Denny's.

"If we just knew where that shipment was coming into, we would have...we would have Spencer and we would have Trent," said Ally. "We'd both be there and we could get them."

"I'm just happy that Nelson, you know, is out of there for now." said Austin.

"Yeah. It's a shame though, having your brother on the inside would be a...would be a coup for us." Ally blurted out.

Austin dropped his menu on the table. "That's what you want to say?Because you're saying that out loud."

"Okay, you know what, Austin? You would say exactly the same thing if it wasn't your brother."

"We're done talking about this."

"So, if it was just some random drug dealer you wouldn't send him back in? If it was someone like, I don't know, Chuck, you wouldn't..."

"We're not talking about Chuck, are we? We're talking about Nelson, my little brother, you fuckwit."

"Okay, you know what? We all have a lot to lose if we don't catch Spencer."

"Yeah, what have you got to lose?"

"I have a lot!"

"Yeah? Some bullshit promotion? You don't give a shit about my family or if Nelson gets out there and gets killed."

"I feel that you're not being honest, because nobody, nobody forced your brother to get involved with drugs!"

"You're an asshole for that."

"Okay, you know what? That's not helping either. See, I'm trying to create a dialogue. Note that I am starting my statements with I feel. I feel..."

"Oh, I feel like you're an asshole."

"You know what I feel? I feel that you have worn that shirt every single day this week, and I feel that you turning inside out does not make it a new shirt."

"Well, I feel like it does."

"Oh, really? Okay, well, I feel I disagree."

"Must be nice."

"What? What?"

"Must be really nice for you to just know everything. To be so much smarter than everybody else."

"I don't profess to know everything, but I do know quite a bit. And what I know is accurate and scientifically proven, and I just shared that information with you. If you have a problem with that, call me out, like you always do."

All of a sudden, a man in the diner starts choking on his food. "Help, he's choking!" hollered a waitress.

"Okay, I've got this." said Ally. "I've got this." Both Ally and Austin move to help the man. "Sir?"

"Somebody call an ambulance!" yelled Austin.

"Sir? Okay. I got it, I got it." Ally starts giving the man the Heimlich maneuver. "Check his mouth! Check his mouth!"

"There's nothing in there!"

"Alright, let's lay him down. Sir, just relax. Everything will be just fine. Let me get his head back. Okay? Yeah. Okay, he's choking.

"You're going to be okay." Austin told the man.

"I need a...I need a knife and a straw, please!"

"A knife and a straw, please! Why do you need a knife and a straw? Why?"

"I need to perform an emergency tracheotomy."

"What?!"

"I'm gonna need a glass of vodka!"

"Vodka—It's a Denny's!"

"Ah...for sterilization; hot water!"

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Technically...technically, no. But I've...I've been doing some research and I feel fairly confident I know how."

"Fairly confident? Jesus! He's still choking, you know!"

Ally prepares a knife. "Okay, sir? What I'm gonna do is, I'm gonna find your..."

"Oh, God. Please don't put that in."

"Ssh! Stop touching me." She tries to find a spot on his neck to pierce. "The hypothyroid membrane. I think...I think it's right here. I'm gonna make a small incision."

Austin grabs Ally's hand. "Oh, please don't do that."

"Let go of my hand, let go of my hand."

"Please don't do that."

"Let go of my hand. I'm gonna make a small incision." She makes a small incision into the man's throat. "The reason I'm doing this..."

Austin turns his head as blood comes pouring out of the man's throat.

"Oh, God." gagged Austin.

"Is because you're chocking. I'm gonna cut in. Wow, okay. I'm gonna make it a little bigger. Wow, okay. That goes in deeper than I thought. I'm gonna insert my fingers, cause what's happening is..."

"Don't put your finger in there!"

Ally inserts her fingers in the incision she made in the man's throat. "There's the membrane. Okay?"

"It's like a horror show! Don't put your fingers in there!"

"What I'm gonna do is, I'm going to insert the straw in the hole. And it's gonna allow the oxygen to get to your brain. Now, if you give it one moment, you're gonna feel the oxygen flow in to your brain." She inserts the straw blood starts spurting out of the straw. "There we go!"

"That's not oxygen! Jesus Christ, that's not oxygen!"

"Oh, my God! That's a lot of blood! Oh, my God!"

"What are you doing? Oh, Jesus!"

"Oh, my God! There's so much blood! I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Stop crying! You did this!"

"Is the ambulance coming?! So sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"I got it!"

"What are you doing?" Suddenly Austin pounds onto the man's chest and the piece of pancake that was choking the man comes flying out. "Aahh! There's so much blood!"

"You asshole!"

"Oh, my God!"

Finally the ambulance arrives to take the choking man.

"You probably could have just pulled the piece of pancake out of his throat," said the paramedic.

"He's alive, isn't he?" asked Ally.

"You know what? I have a cut on my arm from earlier, do you think I should amputate it?"

"You know you're not a real doctor, right?"

"Yeah, neither are you." Ally motions with her hand for the paramedic to leave. "Okay."

"Yeah. Bye bye. See you later."

"You're a reckless person. Okay."

"Thank you. Bye bye."

"Not you." He gets into the ambulance and drives off.

"Oh, my God." Ally's cell phone rings. "Dawson." She listens for a moment then hands the phone to Austin. "Why don't you have your own phone?"

"Who am I, the Queen of England?" asked Austin.

"I don't know, does the Queen of England only wear one pair of torn jeans?"

"Fuck you."

"You...F you."

Austin takes the call. "This is Austin."

"Hey, Shannon." said Nelson. "I left, alright? I couldn't sit there anymore."

"What are you talking about? Where the hell are you?"

"Look, I talked to them and everything's fine. Alright? Nothing's weird, we're good."

"No, no, no! It doesn't work that way, Nelson! They know you're my brother!"

"Yeah, but they also know you arrested me and I made it seem like I hated you. That's good, right?"

"What's happening?"

"Listen, it doesn't work that way!" Ally tries to listen in. "Shut up for a minute."

"Look, I know where the shipment's going to, alright?"

"I don't give a shit about the shipment!"

"What shipment?" asked Ally.

"Just get your ass back here, now!" Austin told Nelson.

"You know what? Let me know talk to him. Let me talk..."

"If I'm gonna stick around working here they're gonna know something's weird." said Nelson.

Ally tries to grab the phone. "Get off me!" yelled Austin.

"It's my phone." said Ally.

"Please trust me," said Nelson. "I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"Are you...are you kidding me?" Austin yelled at Ally.

"What?!"

Austin tries to push Ally away as she grabs the phone back.

"Ow! Let go!" yelled Austin.

"Nelson!" Ally said to the phone. She pulls Austin's hoodie over his head.

"Let go of my jacket!" hissed Austin.

"Austin?" said Nelson.

"Nelson, it's Ally."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Don't talk to her!" Austin yelled.

"Look, the shipment's coming to the Boston Harbor Shipyard at eleven o'clock."

"Okay." said Ally.

"It's a big freighter with tons of guys, alright?"

"I got it, I got it."

"It'll be heavily armed, so you gotta be careful, you hear me?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Get off! Get off!" Austin continues to get free.

"The ship is called the uh...SS Tanked or something like that, alright?" said Nelson.

"I promise, I'll be there." said Ally.

"Alright, I gotta go."

"Thank you."

"I'll break your fucking arm!" barked Austin.

Ally quickly ends the call and let's go of Austin. "Okay. Just take it easy! Just take it easy!"

Austin charges at her in anger and grabs the phone from Ally. "Nelson! Nelson! Shit!" Austin angrily faces Ally.

"Austin, he's—"

"You just made my brother a dead man!" He throws the phone back at Ally.

"No, no. He's gonna be fine. Ally, I swear, he'll be fine. We're...we're gonna have the full power of the Miami FBI down on that terminal tonight, I promise you. He's gonna be fine. It really is a good thing, you'll thank me!"

"Shut up!" Austin turns and starts walking away.

Later that night, Ally and Austin wait with the FBI at the harbor to take down the shipment, but they discover that the ship they've been waiting for is actually only a pleasure cruise ship.

"Boat's clean." said one agent.

"It's...it's not clean," Ally told Trish. "You found a joint in that girl's purse."

"Oh, God. This is really a mess." sighed Trish.

"Trish, we just...we just have to hit the streets again. We hit the streets and if the shipment came in..."

"Ally, enough. It's over, I'm sending you back to New York."

"No, no, no. Please, please. I'm telling you, I'm so close. I'm so close. And this was just a little hiccup."

"It wasn't a hiccup."

"Lo siento."

"Don't. Don't even..." Trish turns and walks away.

As she watches Trish walk off, Ally stops another FBI agent walking past her. "Um...sorry, uh... Detective Moon, have you seen him."

"Hospital. Some kind of family emergency."

"Oh, God." Ally gasps in horror after realizing what had happened

At the hospital, Austin sat there with tears. When he sees Ally walking in, she sits down beside him.

"He's in induced coma…" Austin whimpered. "He was in found in a hotel room right after the employees heard gunshots."

"I'm so sorry, Austin. Sorry."

"He's eighteen years-old, Ally. He was getting back into school and finishing. He sucks at school, but Nelson was fucking trying."

"How's your family holding up?"

"Well, they're not talking to me. Blame me more now than ever. I'm dead to them now."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." He rises from his chair. "Dammit, I should have handled it by myself." He starts walking towards his family who are gathered down the hall.

"So that's it? I'm not...I'm not your partner anymore?"

Austin stops and turns. "No, you're not. You're another fucking disappointment." He turns to her family. "I just want you to know that I'm gonna fucking find the man who did this and I'm gonna fuckin' kill him."

Austin continues to walk off and passes Gina carrying a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Austin." He knocks the coffee out of Gina's hand as he walks off. "Uh...that was freaking rude."


	14. Chapter 14

Ally starts packing her things at her apartment and comes across the Red Falls Killer case files and start going through them. She was now doubting if the killer she caught was guilty. She then visits Levy at his office.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." Levy said.

"I'm gonna give these back to you." She hands over the case files he'd given her. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Anytime." Ally turns to leave. "Hey, we're gonna miss you around here."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"I might." Ally smiles and holds up her fingers, indicating a little bit, Levy agrees and laughs. "You did a good job out there. Just keep your fingers out of guys necks. It's nasty."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ally is walking out of the FBI office, she hears Trish holding a meeting with some agents regarding the Spencer case.

"Alright, send out alerts to airports, train stations." Trish pointing to Rosie and Dez. "DEA is going to take the lead on this one, alright? Now, although this is a joint task force, we're also working with the Miami PD.

"Alright, Rosie and I are gonna be hand picking all the officers, so we don't wind up with this." Dez points to a mugshot of Austin on the TV monitor, everyone in the room laughs. "Alright, any questions?"

Ally enters the room. "Hey. Hey, that's not right."

"No, it's not."

"No, that officer that you're making fun of. The one that you're all laughing at, has more integrity, more commitment, more courage and more guts than anybody in this room."

"Yeah, but less mental stability." Everyone laughs again, except Trish.

"Ha...ha. Okay. Okay, so uh, just...just to be clear. What does mental instability look like? Keeping people safe? Protecting the community? Getting the job done? Is that what it looks like? Then great! If that's what mental instability look like, sign me up for the crazy house. That officer right there, is a better law enforcement officer than anybody in this room. Myself included. He is better than you, she's better than you. And he's definitely better than you." She yells at one of the agents who's looking at his phone. "What are you doing? Are you texting? Are you playing a game? What is it? Put it away. Put it away. God, you guys are just...what is the matter with you? You're such...you're just such jerks! You're just such...you're just shit jerk! You're just a shit jerk dick fucker! You're a shit jerk dick fucker assholer! And you all can just go fuck yourselves!

Before she leaves, she tells Trish, "Not...sorry, Trish. Not you. Pardon, please. Just all you fuckers." She steps out of the room, slides shut the glass door and slides two finger to everyone in the room across the glass door.

Working on his own to hunt down Spencer, he breaks into a drug dealers apartment pointing his gun at the man in the room.

"Get on the ground!" Austin yelled. "You are under arrest! Put your hands where I can see! Tell me where the fuck Spencer is?"

Suddenly another man comes up behind Austin and point a gun at her head. "Hey, I think it'd be much more better if you put your hands up."

Austin puts his hand up and as he goes to grab her gun. When he does, Ally turns up behind him.

"Much more better?" She points her gun at the back of his head. "Drop the gun and take a grammar course, you idiot."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Me and him? We're the fucking heat." Austin and Ally smile at each other as they handcuff the drug dealers. "Alright. We've got some scum bags to visit, huh?"

"Yeah, we do. Get up, asshole."

"Let's go."

Ally and Austin are at a warehouse arresting more drug dealers.

"Where's Spencer?" Austin asked a drug dealer.

"What? I don't even know who that is!"

"Where is he?!"

"I told you, I don't know who the fuck that is!"

"Really?" Ally asked the guard dog. "Okay. So, clean? Clean? You're not finding anything? Nothing in here? Really, you...? Okay, hold on a second. How about this?" She turns and rips off the poster on the wall, revealing a large hole in the wall with drugs stashes inside it. "Right there! Right there!"

Next, they are knocking on the door of another drug dealer.

"Got your pizza!" yelled Austin. "Got your pizza, mister."

"Just a minute." The drug dealer opens the door and Austin is holding up a large pizza box.

"Fresh hot pizza." He lowers the box and both Austin and Ally are pointing their guns at him.

"Get on your knees!" commanded Ally.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Get on the ground!"

"Where's your stash?" asked Austin.

"I don't have anything yet." answered the dealer. "I'm going to get some from a new distributer."

"Who's your new distributer?"

There's a knock on Chuck's apartment door, he opens the door. "Oh, shit, man!"

Austin and Ally pointed their guns at Chuck.

"Guess who." joked Ally.

"Surprise!" Austin pushes past him and enters into his apartment along with Ally.

"Come on, man!" yelled Chuck. "Listen, I don't know what you all doin' here, I'm out of the know what I hate? Drugs! I'm a different man."

Ally opens his refrigerator door takes out a package from the freezer and throws it at Chuck.

"This is not mine." Chuck lied. "I just bought that refrigerator the other day, this must have been in there."

Austin grabs the package of drugs from Chuck. "We want to know where all this new shit is coming from! Where is Spencer?"

"Bitch, which part of "I'm out" do you not understand? I'm out!"

Austin and Ally look at each other.  
"Do you want to interview him, Alls?" Austin asked her.

"Mm...no. No, I think I have something better in mind." Ally smiled.

Ally and Austin dangle Chuck by his feet over his apartments fire escape.

"Aahh!" screamed Chuck. "Oh, shit! I don't know shit! Come on!"

"I don't know, it'a awfully heavy, Chuck." said Austin.

"Lie to me again!" yelled Ally. "I wanna feel your body sliding through my delicate hands."

"I don't know shit!" Chuck screamed.

"Woh! I can't...I can't hold you!" laughed Austin.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Okay, okay! It's at a warehouse, Osama Street."

"I'm almost disappointed." said Ally.

"Get me up!"

"Alright, let's pull him up."

"No, wait. I'm not kidding anymore!" said Austin.

"What?"

"I can't lift him up!"

"What?!"

"I can't lift him! Shit. I've only done this one other time and it was a really tiny hooker."

"Lift my ass up!" screamed Chuck. "You fucking put nobody over no ground you can't fucking lift 'em out!"

"Okay, okay. Uh...just tuck your head and relax your body." Ally calmly said.

"Lady, what the fuck?! Get me up! Get me up!"

They strugle to hold onto Chuck's legs. Suddenly they drop him and he lands on top of a car. Ally and Austin looked down

"Thank...thank you again. Thank you." said Ally.

"That was on me. I take that." said Austin.

"I hope this ain't my car. This is my car. This is my car." said Chuck. He looks down at the car. "Oh, shit! My 2003!"

Ally and Austin head over to Austin's apartment. They opens the refrigerator stocked full of weapons

"Load up." said Austin.

They start equipping themselves with Austin's personal arsenal. Austin picks up the grenade he'd showed Ally when she had visited his apartment before.

"No, no, no, no. No." said Ally.

"Yes, yes."

"No, you said that thing ticks."

"Yeah, but not for days." Finally they are fully arm themselves. "You hungry? I got a sandwich I didn't finish."

"Is it the same sandwich you offered me a week ago?"

"It's cheese. Cheese doesn't go bad."


	15. Chapter 15

Austin and Ally head over to the warehouse and come upon two of Spencer's thugs using baby formula to mix with the drugs.

"Baby formula?" whispered Austin.

"Yeah, cartel's been smuggling cocaine in baby formula for years." Ally whispered.

"Two of them, two of us."

"I like those odds."

They come out of their hiding place and point their guns at the two thugs.

"Miami PD!" yelled Austin.

"FBI!" added Ally.

"Get down on the ground!"

The two thugs lower their weapons. "That's right. That's how we roll. Come on." said Ally.

As the two thugs are about to get on the ground, a handful more thugs appear from nowhere all pointing their guns at Ally and Austin.

"You guys all coming back form break at the same time?" joked Austin.

At that moment, Dallas appears in front of them pointing his gun at theme

"How unfortunate." commented Ally.

"You guys less attractive every time I see you. Put the fucking guns down." chuckled Austin.

"No, thanks," said Austin. "Nice entrance, Teen Wolf."

"What? Look who's talking, Britney. Alright? Take it easy."

"Well it's Austin, bitch. I've held someone at gunpoint for seventy-two hours before, let's go."

"We...we need to do what he says, alright?" said Ally.

"What?!"

"It's the best thing. What are we gonna do, shoot our way out of this? Okay, just put the gun in the bag."

"No. Get your...hold your gun up."

"Just give them the bag, give them everything! Come on."

"Goddamn you." Austin lowers his gun and takes off his backpack. "I thought you had my back."

"Put it in the bag and slide it over, now," commanded Dallas.

"It's in the bag. It's in the bag!"

"Slide the bag over." He slides the bag over to Dallas.

"Guess you and her are engage now, huh?" asked Austin

"What?" shrieked Dallas.

"Well, cause..." Ally holds up the grenade ring she's just pulled. "You just gave me a ring, motherfucker!" Austin quickly pulls Ally aside.

"Oh, shit!" The grenade explodes.

"Oh, shit." breathed Ally. She tries to sit up, her foot is caught under some wooden crates. "Oh, God."

Austin tries to help remove her foot. "No, no, no."

"What?"

"Stop, stop, stop. Okay, that foots broken."

"Let's pull it out."

"It's out!"

Another thug turns up pointing two guns at them. "Nice work."

How many of you are there?  
Ashburn: Really?

Austin and Ally are tied up and Trent shows up.

"Hey!" chuckled Trent. "How funny? Just like when you were interrogating me, only now you're tied up, and I got all these knives." He shows them the knives. "You know, I don't like uh...I don't like to shoot people. I like cutting people up. It's kind of what I do." He picks up a small knife.

"It's a...I like that one." said Ally.

"It's a good choice." said Austin.

"It's a small."

"You like this?" asked Trent.

"Not too flashy." said Austin.

"This is actually a oyster shucking knife. Either of y'all need your oysters shucked?"

"Not at the moment."

"Not me. Not me." said Ally.

"I gotta tell you, I...I've done this uh...a lot of times to a lot of people. And you two, you're gonna be the most fun."

One of this thugs walks in. "What?" asked Trent.

"Spencer's here."

"Where?"

"Upstairs."

"The fun will have to wait, the boss is here. Can you uh...please excuse me a second?"

"Sure, take your..." said Ally.

"Yeah, take your time." said Austin.

"Take all the time you need."

"Okay." said Trent. "Cool, cool. Oh, also um...would you mind holding this for me?"

"My...my hands are tied. But I can..."

"Oh, okay. Let me help you." He suddenly stabs the knife into Ally's thigh.

"Jesus!" yelled Austin.

"Thanks." Trent walks away.

Ally trying to control herself from screaming out in pain from the knife in her thigh. "Fu...fu-fu...fu..fu..."

"Sshit!" Austin tried to calm her down.

"Breath through the pain. Breath through the pain." Ally tries to breath out.

"Yeah, do that. Do that. Do that. "

"Oh, my God."

"Breath it out. Breath it out. Breath it out."

"Okay, Austin. If we should perish in here..."

"We're not gonna."

"Can you just ssh... I know I'm not very good with my feelings. Oh, God! I just need to tell you something. Okay? Okay. You are...you are smart. You are smart and you are intuitive, and you're the best cop I've ever worked with. Oh, God."

"You too. Thank you."

"You were right. I went back and looked at the evidence and I think the Red Falls killer is innocent." Ally struggles to with the pain in her leg. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"Did you happen to mention that to anybody before you put yourself in a life threatening situation?"

"No, no! I didn't know! I didn't know!"

"Jesus! Good luck, you're taking that to your grave probably."

As the pain is becoming unbearable, Ally starts turning her chair towards Austin. "Fuck, the other leg. Fuck, the other leg. Oh, God. You can move your chair, you know?"

"I am moving my chair!" Ally positions her chair behind Austin.

"Just grab it. Just take it, take it, take it. Just take." She pushes herself closer to Austin's hand. Austin finally manages to grab the knife.

"I'm sorry." He quickly takes it out making Ally scream out in pain.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Austin whispered to Ally.

"Quick, cut the rope." Austin starts using the knife to cut the rope around his hands.

"I am doing it."

"Just hurry up, hurry up."

"It's almost there. It's almost there. Got it!"

"Okay, okay." He finally frees his hands.

Austin starts to cut Ally's ropes.

"Hurry up, hurry up." Ally whispered.

Suddenly they hear a noise. "Someone's coming up. I gotta put it back in."

"What?!"

"I gotta put it back in, and then I'll put my hands behind my back and when he gets close to me, I grab it. You gotta shut up so I can put it back in."

"Put it in, put it in. Put it in, put it in!" Austin quickly stabs her thigh.

"Oh, my God! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I thought it would go in there fucking easy. Just shut up. Shut up." Austin stabs Ally in the same area again with the knife, leaving the knife in.

"Ah, motherfucker!" shrieked Ally.

Austin turns his face nearly hurling. "I'm sorry. Shit."

They turn their chair round to the same position.

"We didn't check my hands." said Austin.

"Shut up. Shut up." Austin whispered.

Ally and Austin wait for Trent to re-enter the room. They are surprised to see instead Rosie and Dez enter pointing their guns.

"Oh, no! Scoob, Fred and Daphne got captured!" joked Dez.

"Ah, I never thought I'd be happy to see you guys." sighed Ally.

"Come on, we gotta get her to the hospital." said Austin.

"Did you guys call this in?" Rosie asks as she starts untying Ally's legs.

"Yeah, I sent a fucking owl with a note." barked Austin. "How did you even know we were here?"

"We followed you," answered Dez. "I knew you weren't gonna give up that easily, especially not after they greased your shitbag brother."

"Fuck you. You know what? It takes a lot more than Spencer to take down a Moon."

"Wait, Nelson...Nelson's not dead?" asked Rosie.

"Come on, Rose. Spencer is on his way." said Dez.

"What is this, a Q and A?" asked Austin. "Can we fucking do this later."

"Yeah. Wait...did he talk to the police? Did he see Spencer?"

"Well, how is she supposed to know?" exclaimed Ally. "He's been in a coma! Can you please continue untying my leg."

"That's too bad. Where is he? Is he at Miami General?"

"What, are you gonna send fucking flowers?" asked Austin.

"Why are you so...?" Ally suddenly realizes the connection. "Oh, my God."

"You piece of shit."

"You two are working with Spencer."

"I really wish you hadn't said that." grinned Rosie.

"Said what?" asked Dez. Rosie pulls out her gun and suddenly shoots Dez in the head.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, God!" gasped Ally.

"Shit!" Austin yelled. Both of them look at Rosie.

"God, that felt good." She breathed.

"God, it wasn't the albino. I feel bad." said Austin.

"Yeah. No, he wasn't working for Spencer. He just wanted you off the case cause he's a misogynistic asshole."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ally. "You getting some kind of pay off? Is that...is that what it is?"

"I was, in the beginning. Six years dealing with these low lives making shit money."

"So that makes you…"

"You don't realize you have just met the mastermind behind all of this."

Austin and Ally looked at each other. Austin shouted, "Spit it out! Who the fuck are you?!"

"It's me! I'm Spencer!"

"You're Spencer? I thought Spencer was a man."

"I used to be."

"Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"You're the one who shot Nelson?" said Ally. "You knew that he was Austin's brother?"

"Actually, I didn't even know you two were related," explained Rosie. "I only shot him because…he saw…he saw my…um…"

Both Austin and Ally figured out what she meant. "Oh, my god!" gagged Ally.

"You still have your dick?!" yelled Austin.

"Don't judge!" barked Rosie. "Get it? Right? I mean, it makes perfect sense. Alright, look. Now I'm bragging. But it's very nice having a second income."

Just then Trent walks into the room. "I heard shots. What the...?" Rosie points to Dez's body on the ground. "Oh, the albino. That guy was hilarious. Boss, I don't think that was such a good idea."

"Yeah, well you spend three months in van with him and fuck him for a week. You'd kill him too. We'll pin it on Dallas. I've gotta go to the hospital to finish Nelson. You deal with these two, no lose ends"

"Fucking rat." growled Austin.

"We told you to stay out of the way." Ally shakes her head. "Hasta la vista, fuckers!" Rosie starts to leave.

"You fucking rat!" As Rosie is walking out of the room, she holds up hand to wave goodbye.

"See you, man," said Trent.

"Never call me that!"

Trent turns to Austin and Ally. "She's actually a great girl."

"You obviously haven't seen what's in her pants," commented Ally.

"Alright. Let's have some fun. I've been waiting to do this a long time." He picks up a knife and looks at Austin. "Campbell Soup, you're up first."

"Please don't hurt us." Austin faked his begging. "Come on. I was just joking about the whole shoot you in the dick."

Suddenly Austin grabs the knife from Ally's leg, cuts on his leg. Trent falls to the ground screaming in pain.

"Come on." panted Ally. Austin quickly cuts the ropes tied to his legs and Trent then rises to attack him.

"Son of a bitch!" yells Trent.

Still tied to the chair, Ally rises and knocks Trent aside which knocks the knife out of his hand. Austin grabs the knife and one of Trent's thugs runs into the room.

"Austin, coming two-thirty! Austin!" Ally warns him.

Austin throws the knife at the thug which stabs him in the chest and he falls down dead.

"Get it!"

Hegoes to grab the gun fallen out of the thugs hand. At that moment, Trent grabs hold of Ally from behind and holds a knife to her throat.

"Austin!" Ally cried out.

Austin points his gun at Trent as he holds onto Ally.

"Take one step, Blondie and your stupid girlfriend gets it!" hissed Trent.

Unexpectedly, Ally head butts Trent with the back of her head and knocks him out.

"Oh, shit!" yelled Ally.

"Nice. Oh, my God. Oh, my God." gasped Austin.

"Oh, God."

Austin walks over to Ally and quickly kisses her.

"Look at me." said Austin. "Look at me. Are you okay?"

"Oh, God. I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh, God. That was a really bad head butt, babe."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. It was good, but you're gonna feel it. Get yourself untied, and then we're gonna go get Nelson. Okay? Got it?"

Rosie walks into the hospital with a vase of flowers in her hands. She goes up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" She asks the nurse. "Do you know where Nelson Moon?"

"Are you a family member?"

"Actually, a friend of his. I'm just gonna leave him some flowers. Not like I'm gonna kill him."

The nurse laughs. "He's at the East Wing of the hospital."

"Thank you. God bless you." Rosie heads to the East Wing and grabs a syringe from a table.

Austin and Ally rush over to the hospital to rescue Nelson.

"Why won't they answer the phone?" asked Austin.

"Go, go, go, go!" Ally told him. Austin gets out of the car and rushes inside the hospital. Ally slowly gets out of the car and as she goes to walk she falls from the pain.

"Oh, dear God." She yells.

"Get of the fucking phone!" Austin yells at the desk nurse. He grabs the phone from the reception desk and throws it aside. "Useless!"

He starts running down the corridor, at the same time Ally crawls inside the hospital and finds a wheelchair to climb into.

"We got something." A nurse shouted. Other nurses rush to help Ally. "Just help her into the chair.

"I got it. No, no, I got it. I got it!" Ally was trying to help Austin. She the. points her gun at the nurses to stop them fussing over her. "I got it! I got it. I got it." The nurses back away in fear. Ally starts wheeling herself down the corridor, but struggles as she's holding her gun with the other hand.

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Alright. Gotta turn it. Call 911."

"You won't shoot me?" The nurse asked.

"Well, just...yeah. Call it, call it."

Austin rushes to Nelson's room and finds the bed empty. He turns to the doctor walking past.

"Where's my brother, you asshole?" demanded Austin.

"Okay. You know, it's that kind of language from your family that forced us to move him to the East wing of the hospital. I don't know about..."

"Move, dipshit!" Austin pushes the doctor aside and starts running down the corridor again. "Nelson, I'm coming!"

In the meantime, Ally struggles to wheel herself down the corridor and decides to crawl in the ground instead.

Austin finds his brother in his new room still alive. Once he breaths a sigh of relief, Rosie comes out from behind the door and hits him over the head. She goes over to Nelson ready to stab him with a syringe.

"You know, it's amazing what a little air in the blood stream does to the human heart," said Rosie. "You may not want to watch this."

Austin notices Ally in the corridor trying to crawl towards the room.

"Wait." Austin stops her. "Wait, wait, wait. I just want you to know that I get it. I get it. I mean, I've been on the...I've been on the job a long time and you just see so many bad things, and bad people, and you just wonder if, you know, is anybody good anymore. And I just want you to know that you don't have to do this, you don't have to do it."

Rosie lowers her gun for a moment.I know. But I do, because I have plans that don't involve me going to prison with people I put there. So, say goodbye to your brother."

As Rosie goes to inject Nelson with an empty syringe, Austin yells, "Wait, wait, wait!"

Suddenly Ally slides herself next to Austin and points her gun at Rosie. "Drop it, or I'm gonna fire this weapon." warned Ally.

"Or, I inject..."

Ally unexpectedly shoots Rosie twice in her crotch. The woman falls to the ground.

"Oh, you shot her in the dick," gasped Austin. "Twice. Oh, shit."

"I took a page right out of your book, honey."

"Oh, God. I've never done it. I just, you know, I just aim at it. I don't...I don't actually do it. That's fucking crazy."

"What about Trent?"

"I took the bullets out! "

"What?"

"I mean, I just used it as a tactic to scare him. I mean, Jesus, I'm not fucking crazy!"

"Oh, my God! Don't make me feel bad about it! God!"

"No, no. I don't... Hey, come here." He pulls closer to him." Austin puts his arm around Ally and kisses her head. "You take a load off, baby. You saved my brothers life."

Rosie is been taken away groaning on a hospital bed, Trish walks over to Ally and Austin.

"Internal Affairs is going to open a top to bottom investigation of department now," Trish informed them. "Nice work."

"Well, it was uh...it was a team effort, Trish," Ally told her

"Yeah. We put out a APB on Trent."

"Oh, don't bother. He's in the trunk." said Austin.

They start walking away, with Austin helping Ally walk.

"Oh, and, Trish? Uh...we're gonna have to reopen the Red Falls Killer case." said Ally.

"Good for you." said Austin.

"I thought that would feel good, but it felt awful."

"You know, that's probably gonna just keep feeling bad. I'm glad you did it."

"Should we be leaving the hospital?"

"Oh, shit. No. Probably not. Spin it. Spin it."

Austin helps turn Ally back to return inside the hospital. He finds an abandoned hospital bed and picks up Ally.

"You should take this one." said Austin.

"Okay."

"Let's get you up here."

"Is it clean?"

"I'll get you...it's clean enough." Austin pushes Ally towards the bed and she lands face down on the bed.

"Oh, my God!" shrieked Ally. "That smells like several people died on here. Oh, my God. Let me just sit."

"Let me get your legs up." Austin takes Ally's legs.

"You know, you can help the process."

"No, it's not clean."

"Come on." Austin puts Ally's legs on the bed and helps push her up the bed by her butt.

"God!" said Austin.

"Austin, quit touching my ass."

"I trying to help you on the bed and your ass feels good. You got some junk in the trunk, babe. That's an ass there!"

"Austin!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay, okay. That's good. Just flip me."

"Get off the leg. Get off the leg." He helps her turn over.

"Oh, my God."

"Don't fall."

"Okay."

An orderly comes up to take Ally and moves her bed.

"Oh, God. What is that?" asked Ally.

"Alright. Christ. Alright, let's go." said Austin.

"Oh, you actually have to stay here," the orderly told Austin.

"Alright. Well, just do what you can to save that leg."

"Oh, I'm not a doctor." chuckled the orderly.

"Alright, fuck tart. I know you're not a doctor. But tell it to the doctor! How about that?"

As the orderly wheels Ally's bed away, they wave at each other.

"Alright. I'll wait right here for you, Baby!" shouted Austin.

"Throw out that sandwich!" yelled Ally.

"I'll bring you that sandwich!"

"No! Throw it out!"

"You got it, baby!"


End file.
